Nightbird: Un amor peligroso
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Blaine parece un chico normal pero por las noches se convierte en un heroe nocturno, trata de mantenerse alejado de las personas para no arriesgar a nadie pero cuando Kurt hummel llega a su vida, sus barreras son destruidas aun contra su voluntad ¿podrá liberarse de sus demonios? ¿podrá mantener a salvo a kurt y a la ciudad? ¿o tendrá que renunciar a el?
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO AQUI CON NUEVO FIC, LO ACTUALIZARE CADA QUE PUEDA XD ES QUE SI PROMETO DIAS DESPUES QUE TAL SI NO LOGRO CUMPLIR :O PERO LES ASEGURO QUE SERAN MINIMO 3 CAPITULOS POR SEMANA :D ESPERO LES AGRADE ^^**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_He adquirido un don, he logrado realizar cosas que nadie mas ha podido pero… el precio es la soledad. La satisfacción de salvar vidas y ver las sonrisas de niños con la esperanza de un nuevo futuro es realmente abrumadora. Demasiado para los hombros de una sola persona. Pero decidí aceptarlo, acepte esta tarea. He perdido mucho por eso se lo que es el dolor. Por eso quiero proteger y destruir el mal…_

_Pero a veces es difícil, sobre todo cuando el amor interviene, alguien como yo no debe enamorarse pero lo principal, es evitar que una persona se enamore de mi porque entonces…_

_Será el principio del fin de esa persona. _

**Capitulo 1**

Blaine Anderson, un joven de 21 años caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, un chico aparentemente normal… claro, ignorando que era el heredero de una gran fortuna, uno de los chicos mas ricos del mundo. Se dirigía hacia su mejor amigo, ese que nunca lo había abandonado, que siempre había estado ahí. Y también… el que siempre lo regañaba.

- estas loco?! Vi las noticias anoche, oye te recuerdo que inmortal no eres! Eres tan humano como yo eh! Solo que con mas resistencia! – y ahí estaba, su amigo sam haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer.

Blaine sonrió y rodo los ojos – ya papá, mirame estoy vivo y caminando ¿no? – le respondió mientras su amigo solo solto un bufido – mira Blaine, esto lo hablamos luego ¿ok? Ya que aquí cualquiera puede escucharnos.

Blaine asintió sabiendo que le esperaba un regaño aun mas largo pero bueno, asi era su amistad y también el único que sabia su otra identidad, a parte claro, de su padrino. Las clases comenzaron como siempre pero con un cambio.

- bien, hoy ingresa un nuevo alumno que viene desde Ohio, pasa por favor – dijo el profesor de química y entonces entro un chico alto, de ojos azul claro y piel blanca, Blaine juro que nunca había visto a un chico tan bello.

- hola, soy kurt hummel – se presento y el profesor le dijo que escogiera el lugar que quisiera, el cual fue el lugar desocupado a lado del moreno.

Blaine volteo a ver a sam que le estaba haciendo gestos de "esta guapo" Blaine rodo los ojos, el no estaba interesando en tener a nadie, si… es gay. Su mejor amigo siempre lo animaba para tener novio pero Blaine no quería, no después de lo que paso dos años atrás.

Dio un suspiro largo, la clase comenzó y siguió como si nada.

Las clases terminaron y junto a sam se dirigieron a su coche - ¿en serio Blaine? El chico nuevo esta muy bien y justo se sento a lado tuyo habiendo mas de 5 lugares! Vamos! Animate – Blaine solo negaba.

- sabes que no me interesa, sabes como terminaron las cosas la ultima vez, a ti también te he querido dejar fuera de esto pero insistes en estar cerca mio – le dijo preocupado.

- oye, eres como mi hermano y aunque se que es muy arriesgado estar contigo, me gusta el peligro además, has escogido una vida muy solitaria, se que me necesitas – Blaine lo miro con agradecimiento, sam siempre ha estado en su lado.

En todo.

Ambos se dirigieron a su casa – mansión – y al llegar los recibió su padrino, will shuester.

- cuanto tiempo sam – saludo el hombre de 35 años, sam le sonrio y contesto al saludo – he venido a darle un largo sermón a su ahijado, ya que parece no entender que no debe arriesgarse tanto! – y entonces comenzó.

Blaine se sento para escucharlo – no fue nada grave – se defendió - ¿no? Mira, que vi el video en las noticias, te dispararon 2 veces aun cuando traes ese escudo debajo de la ropa, se cuanto te lastiman ese tipo de balas! – le regaño.

- sam tiene razón – dijo will y Blaine bufo – no por favor padrino, también tu! – y asi se pasaron toda la tarde, hasta que rendido prometió que se cuidaría mucho mejor.

Esa noche salio como siempre ha vigilar la ciudad, con su traje… el cual consistía en todo completamente negro pero con vistas azules y una capa del mismo color. Utilizaba una mascara negra que cubria la mitad de su cara, para no ser reconocido. Todo parecía en calma hasta que…

* * *

Kurt hummel caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Nueva York, aunque se encontraba algo perdido pues aun no se acoplaba mucho a la grandeza de la ciudad. Iba repasando en su cabeza su primer dia en la universidad cuando sintió un agarre en sus brazos.

- miren que hay aquí, un maldito maricón – decía uno de los tres tipos que lo habían rodeado, el que lo mantenía agarrado era el que hablaba.

Kurt los miraba con terror ¿lo asaltarían? ¿lo matarían? – haber… ¿Qué tienes por aquí? – tomaron su mochila y sacaron su billetera, era muy poco lo que traia, siempre procuraba no salir con mucho dinero, solo el suficiente.

- oh bueno… no eres rico ¿eh? – dijo burlon uno de ellos al sacar la cantidad de 150 dolares, le dio una señal al que lo tenia tomado por los brazos y este le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- ya tienen… lo que quieren, ¿Por qué no me dejan? – dijo adolorido en el piso – veras… la gente nos agradecerá por acabar con un anormal como tu asi que… - diciendo esto saco una navaja de su chaqueta, kurt tembló al instante.

**_Nunca espere un final asi…_**

Dejo salir una lagrima antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando… pero sintió que una presencia mas se les unia, escucho como el que estaba detrás de el era golpeado dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Kurt abrió los ojos encontrándose con una capa azul delante de el.

- asi que… iban a matar a este chico ¿por ser gay? ¿escuche bien? – pregunto el desconocido de capa azul, kurt solo observaba como los otros dos chicos lo miraban atónitos y retrocedieron.

- imposible… nightbird – dijo uno de los asaltantes con temor – quiero que se larguen de aquí, dejen a este chico en paz YA! – dijo con gran autoridad y dureza, kurt no podía despegar su vista aunque solo viera su espalda, el sabia quien era esa persona, las noticias ya lo habían anunciado pero… aun asi no se lo creía.

Dos de los chicos tomaron al que había quedado inconsciente y después de mandarle una mirada cargada de odio al héroe se fueron corriendo, kurt se levanto poco a poco.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó aquel hombre, entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Miel vs Azul

Ambos sintieron una extraña sensación, kurt como si ya conociera aquel chico y Blaine al reconocerlo solo pudo rezar porque aquel chico no lo reconociera aunque sabia que traia el antifaz. Kurt asintió lentamente.

- gracias… por salvarme – dijo tímidamente, Blaine solo negó con la cabeza – no debes andar por estos rumbos tan tarde y no fue nada – Blaine disponía a irse pero sintió que le agarraban el brazo para detenerlo.

- en realidad fue mucho, ¿sabes? Quería conocerte, el donde vivía siempre escuchaba de ti en las noticias, llegue a pensar que solo eras un invento del gobierno o de alguna mafia pero… eres real, completamente real – el ojimiel no lograba comprender al chico frente a el, pero lo que menos entendía era las sensaciones que le hacia sentir con sus palabras.

Nunca le había importado lo que todos pensaran de el, de su… otro yo. De nightbird. Pero ese chico estaba ahí, diciéndole algo que el nunca haia querido saber y sin embargo no dejaba de escuchar.

- yo… bueno, gracias nuevamente y también por… haber salvado a mi padre meses atrás cuando vino aquí, tal vez no lo recuerdes y de nada sirve decirte que paso pero lo salvaste, por eso es que quería conocerte – Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero entonces sonrio.

- de nada nuevam… - pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por los del castaño, no podía pensar en nada mas que en ese chico besándolo en ese momento, todo era tan irreal pero mas irreal es que el había comenzado a corresponder el beso.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no había tenido un contacto de ese tipo con nadie… no podía. No debía.

Pero kurt era diferente, no sabia como ni porque pero lo era. El castaño se separo y lo miro a los ojos sonrojado – diría "lo siento" pero la verdad es que… no lo hago, gracias otra vez – y con una sonrisa se alejo del pelinegro.

Blaine una vez que pudo despejar su mente del momento tan abrupto se dirigió a su hogar, su pent-house, dentro de el se encontraba will, su tío. En cuanto entro comenzó a quitarse el traje aun alterado por aquel beso, por aquel chico, por kurt.

- ¿te encuentras bien Blaine? – pregunto su tio preocupado – no… no, permití que pasara algo que no debe pasar, que no debe volver a pasar! – grito furioso y… con temor.

- no te comprendo – respondió el hombre de unos 33 años y entonces Blaine se dejo caer en el sofá – estoy dejando que alguien entre a mi vida tio… y ambos sabemos que puede pasar si permito que eso suceda – dijo triste mientras tomaba una foto entre sus manos.

Will solto un suspiro y se sento a lado de su sobrino – lo que le paso a el… no tiene porque pasarle a nadie mas Blaine, ya es hora de que lo dejes atrás, tienes que dejar que alguien entre a tu vida.

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza – mientras tenga esta responsabilidad, jamás podre permitir eso, no voy a exponer a nadie mas, suficiente contigo y sam como para preocuparme por nadie mas, no permitiré que nadie pase por lo que tuvieron que pasar Sebastian y Santana, nunca – y dejo aquella fotogradia y se dirigió a su habitación.

Will solo miraba con tristeza a su sobrino – _ay Blaine… la responsabilidad de salvar vidas no tiene importancia… Si no puedes salvarte a ti mismo._

**_BIEN, GRACIAS POR LEER, AHI SI QUIEREN Y PUEDEN DEJEN SU REVIEW PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! pues aqui traigo el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus follows y fav :3 espero les agrade :D**

**Gabriela Cruz gracias por tu review, si... tratare de no tardar :D**

* * *

Capitulo 2

El dia comenzaba para Blaine entre recuerdos de hace años, cuando apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta que había cambiado, cuando cometió aquel error… que le hizo perder a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida, su mejor amiga y su novio.

- no permitiré que nadie termine como ustedes… - dijo a la nada recordándolos, termino de cambiarse para dirigirse a la escuela, una vez que llego a su casillero pudo ver a sam acercándose, temia que ya supiera lo de la noche anterior.

Sam y su tio siempre armaban su complot.

- aun no me lo puedo creer… un chico te beso! Y no cualquier chico sino kurt el de los ojos bonitos! Wow amigo que dejado me saliste – Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada pero el rubio seguía con una gran sonrisa.

- me sorprendió eso fue todo, no te hagas ideas en la cabeza – dijo con voz seria el moreno, sam solo rodo los ojos.

Sam iba a hablar cuando una tercera persona llego a ellos – hola – saludo kurt, Blaine lo miro con sorpresa, por su mente paso que el chico lo había reconocido, sam sonrio amablemente – hola kurt.

- hola sam ¿verdad? – preguntó con una timida sonrisa mientras el rubio solo asintió - emmm… quería saber si podría hablar contigo Blaine – dijo timido, sam solo sonrio traviesamente – claro que puedes hablar con el, es mas… los dejo, nos vemos amigo – el moreno solo quería darle un buen golpe por dejarlo en esa situación.

Una vez que se quedaron solos kurt comenzó a hablar – me han dicho que eres bueno en química, yo soy pésimo y bueno, quería saber si me podrías ayudar, ya sabes… ser algo asi como mi tutor, claro… si quieres y puedes – decía nervioso el castaño.

Blaine se encontraba en una encrucijada, una parte de el quería decir que si, no solo por ayudarlo sino porque aunque lo negara quería seguir conociéndolo pero la otra, aquella que solo sale de noche y muy pocos conocen gritaba NO.

- yo… no se, es decir… jamás he sido el tutor de nadie, no se si sea bueno explicando – se disculpaba como podía pero sin dar una negativa rotunda.

- intentémoslo ¿si? Ya si vemos que no funciona entonces ya veremos ¿si? Por favor, en serio quiero mantener un buen promedio – Blaine solo pudo ver aquellos dos lagos azules mirándolo con suplica y sin poder si quiera dudar solo pudo ver la amplia sonrisa del castaño cuando un ligero "si" salio de su boca.

- gracias, ¿Cuándo estas libre?- pregunto el castaño - ¿te parece bien hoy en la tarde kurt? – respondió el moreno, kurt solo asintió rápidamente.

Vio como el chico comenzaba a sacar un cuaderno y una pluma comenzando a anotar y arranco la hoja – esta es mi dirección ¿o quieres que sea en tu casa?

- no, en tu casa esta bien… como a las 5 llego – kurt sonrio y dijo un ultimo "gracias" antes de dirigirse a clase, Blaine solto un suspiro después de ver como el castaño desaparecia en uno de los salones, sabia que lo que había hecho no debía ser pero… quería hacerlo.

Paso la mañana sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, hasta que sam llego a su lado – entonces… ¿Qué quería nuestro guapo ojiazul? – Blaine rodo los ojos – oh vamos no seas amargado, mejor cuantame que sucedió ¿te volvió a besar?

- cállate sam, no… nada lo que crees, solo quiere que lo ayude con una materia – respondió serio y sam sonrio nuevamente – pretexto para pasar tiempo contigo, le gustas – dijo mas por molestarlo que por creer que podría ser eso.

- lo peor es que acepte, no se que diablos estaba pensando – se quejo y sam lo miro con tristeza – estabas pensando como cualquier persona Blaine – contesto rápidamente.

- yo no soy cualquier persona, lo sabes – y ahí estaba nuevamente el problema esencial de todo, sam ya no sabia que hacer ni que decir para que su amigo pudiera tener una vida normal como cualquier otro chico de 20 años.

Blaine termino de guardar todo – quede de verlo a las 5, osea… dentro de dos horas, ire a descansar a la casa antes de ir de tutor de un chico que me beso la noche anterior siendo mi "otro yo" – dijo cansado, sam sabia que Blaine ya estaba cansado de esa vida, por eso quería un cambio drástico en la vida de su mejor amigo.

_Y kurt hummel podría ser ese cambio._

* * *

Las dos horas habían pasado y Blaine se encontraba fuera de la casa del castaño, decidido en el momento toco la puerta y no tardo mas que unos segundo s en que el ojiazul abriera.

- hola Blaine, pasa – y asi comenzaron su tarde, kurt se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que estaba entendiendo cada uno de los problemas, Blaine se encontraba nervioso pero aun asi daba todo de si para que el castaño entendiera.

- eres un buen profesor, ¿quieres algo de cenar? Tengo pizza – Blaine se lo pensó pero entonces decidió aceptar, tampoco podía ser tan paranoico.

Una vez que la pizza estuvo caliente comenzaron a cenar, platicaron un poco de su vida – Blaine ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – el moreno lo miro curioso y asintió – claro, la que quieras.

- ¿uno se puede enamorar de un desconocido? – la pregunta sorprendió al ojimiel – yo… bueno, no se ¿tal vez? Osea, un desconocido ¿seguro que esa es la palabra correcta? – kurt se quedo pensativo.

- bueno, mira me inspiras confianza asi que te contare… anoche el hombre conocido como nightbird me salvo de un asalto y un muy probable asesinato – Blaine fingió estar sorprendido.

Kurt continuo con la historia que Blaine bien conocía – entonces… lo besé y sentí como una conexión, como si… fuera correcto y que definitivamente quería que se repitiera, pensé que era por la adrenalina del momento o por el agradecimiento pero… no he dejado de pensar en el ni un solo instante, nunca me había pasado – dijo sonrojado pero con una timida sonrisa.

Blaine no sabia que responder a todo eso, pues el también había sentido lo mismo la noche anterior y eso definitivamente no era bueno, no podía permitir que nada pasara entre ellos.

- no se que decirte, nunca me ha pasado algo similar – kurt bajo la mirada – tal vez solo estoy exagerando, además… supongo que para el tal vez no fue nada, no creo que con tanta responsabilidad tenga tiempo de pensar en el amor ¿no crees?

Blaine lo miro expectante, kurt tenia tanta razón en esas palabras – supongo que el… quiere mantener a todos a salvo, y que mejor manera que estando solo – dijo mas para el mismo que para kurt.

Entonces sintió la mirada del ojiazul tan penetrante y profunda – es triste ¿no crees? El lo da todo para proteger a la gente y a cambio… no obtiene nada, solo soledad, no me parece justo – esas palabras mas la mirada hizo que el corazón del moreno se oprimiera.

_Era la primera vez que sentía que alguien lo comprendía._  
_Era la primera vez que alguien decía lo que el no se atrevía a decir ni aceptar._

**_El odiaba la soledad, odiaba la vida que tuvo que aceptar, odiaba no poder estar con nadie… odiaba ser nightbird._**

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR LEER :D NO ME MOLESTO SI DEJAN REVIEWS ^^ ME GUSTA SABER QUE OPINAN :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! PUES AQUI REGRESANDO CON NUEVO CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FANFIC DE SUPERHEROES, ES MAS COMPLICADO PERO ME PARECIO INTERESANTE XD**

**GABRIELA CRUZ gracias por tus reviews y me alegra mucho que te este gustando, tratare de no tardar mucho pero como dije es medio complicado :p**

**SHILY 21 holaaa! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y que te este gustando, reviews como el tuyo me animan :D**

**JAKE192011 si te puedo adelantar que habra mas encuentros entre kurt y nightbird mas adelante :D gracias por leer**

_**NOTA: lo que este entre ** son recuerdos.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3

_*Blaine se encontraba en medio de la desesperación al ver a su novio y a su mejor amiga atados a unas bombas – entonces nightbird… ¿a quien salvaras? – preguntaba aquel hombre con una sonrisa maligna._

_El ojimiel solo podía mirarlos, aquellas dos personas que estuvieron con el en toda esa transición de adolescente normal a un anormal héroe como lo llamaba la ciudad, en ese momento comprendió que nunca debió permitir que se metieran en esto, ahora esas eran las consecuencias._

_- salvala! Blaine… salvala, olvidate de mi y hazlo – le gritaba sebastian, el moreno estaba congelado, tenia ambas vidas en sus manos y solo… podía salvar a una._

_Santana se encontraba desmayada atada a aquela silla con la bomba – Blaine… si me amas, salvala a ella, por favor – una lagrima resvalo por su ojo cuando asintió ante aquella petición, corrió hacia la morena desatándola de aquella silla…_

_10… 9… 8… 7_

_Una vez que la desato intento llegar a sebastian pero este fue lanzado mas lejos por aquel hombre, el mayor enemigo de la familia de Blaine._

_6… 5… 4… 3_

_Todo paso en cámara lenta, Blaine no despejo su mirada del que era su novio, y a pesar de la situación vio una sonrisa en el rostro de sebastian. Una ultima sonrisa._

_2… 1… 0*_

Blaine despertó bañado en sudor, el recuerdo de aquella noche aun lo atormentaba, se levanto y se dio un baño tratando de olvidar no solo el recuerdo sino la platica con kurt la noche anterior, estaba aun alterado por todo lo que kurt lograba entender aun sin conocerlo.

- la ciudad estuvo tranquila esta noche, al menos pudiste descansar – le decía su tio will mientras desayunaban.

- si… bueno, tengo que irme si no se me hara tarde – se despidió y salio de su departamento, aun se encontraba conmocionado por su sueño o mejor dicho, su recuerdo.

Iba a subir a su coche cuando escucho una voz llamándole – Blaine! – cuando volteo se sorprendió de ver a kurt, ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía?

- sorprendido ¿verdad? Descuida, no soy ningún acosador, le pregunte a sam tu dirección – para Blaine eso ya no fue sorpresa, conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo para saber que es lo que pretendía.

- ¿te molesta? – pregunto preocupado el castaño, Blaine negó rápidamente – solo… bueno, no me lo esperaba ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Kurt sonrio ampliamente – tuve el examen a las 8 am y saque 9.5, nunca había sacado esta calificación en química y vengo a agradecerte, aun sin ser amigos me ayudaste asi que… ¿ya podemos considerarnos amigos? – Blaine no se esperaba esa pregunta, ese chico lo seguía sorprendiendo y el latido de su corazón le indicaba que no era solamente de amistad.

- por supuesto… y felicidades por la calificación, eres un buen alumno – dijo sinceramente, kurt no se contuvo y lo abrazó, Blaine le correspondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Se separaron – veo que ya te ibas, entonces no te quito mas el tiempo, yo tengo clase hasta las 11, nos vemos Blaine – el moreno asintió y subió al coche, en cuanto lo hizo le mando un mensaje a sam.

"se lo que tratas de hacer, no debiste darle mi dirección, deja mi vida tal como esta" – fue su mensaje que no tardo en ser respondido.

"es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo que alguien te interesa, no lo dejare pasar… aunque te enojes" – sam.

Blaine rodo los ojos, sabia que no había persona mas obstinada que su mejor amigo, sabia que el solo pensaba en su felicidad pero… simplemente no podía ser.

* * *

Los días pasaron, seguía ayudando a kurt pero siempre tratando de mantener la distancia entre ellos aunque el ojiazul se lo hacia muy difícil con sus amables invitaciones de comida o ver películas, solo era en esos momentos cuando volvia a ser el chico normal de años atrás pero entonces llegaba la noche y volvia a su realidad.

Cuando evitaba un gran robo o un asesinato, aun estaba preocupado pues aquel hombre culpable de la muerte de sebastian había muerto supuestamente pero… sabia que tenia aliados y se encontraba paranoico al pensar que podrían buscar venganza.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto kurt en el almuerzo al ver a Blaine perdido en sus pensamientos pero con una expresión llena de preocupación – emmm… si, solo no dormi bien – dijo excusándose.

- algo me dice que eso es mentira, Blaine no se que te pase pero puedo adivinar que es algo duro, dejame ayudarte – Blaine lo miro con una ligera sonrisa "ojala pudieras" fue lo que pensó.

- gracias pero descuida, solo es… algo sin importancia, soy algo dramático ¿sabes? – kurt rio por lo ultimo a pesar de no creerle nada.

De repente escucharon gritos y vieron a muchos corriendo, Blaine presintió que algo que no era "normal" estaba cerca – vámonos kurt, vamos! – grito tomandolo de la mano y llevándolo por la salida de atrás de la cafetería.

Entonces pudo escuchar, era el gatillo de un arma, pero no cualquiera sino una demasiado grande y claramente no una que se compre en una tienda de armas – maldita sea… - no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar que nadie lo reconociera, no podía luchar siendo Blaine.

- Blaine tenemos que irnos! – grito el castaño, Blaine entonces le mando un mensaje a sam y este llego a la salida donde se encontraban – llévatelo – le dijo al rubio refiriéndose a kurt quien miraba interrogante la escena.

Sam asintió y se dirigió a kurt – no! No podemos dejarte, ven con nosotros – Blaine lo miro serio.

- vete, yo los alcanzo… - pero el castaño se acerco – no me voy sin ti y hazle como quieras – sam sonrio al mirar la escena, Blaine se acerco a kurt.

- no deberías preocuparte por mi – le dijo – lo hago, tal vez no te des cuenta pero eres importante para mi ahora, no se que pretendes quedándote pero no te dejare solo – entonces Blaine se dio cuenta que por la mente del ojiazul estaban pasando tonterías.

Kurt pensaba por todo lo que había visto a Blaine en esos días que este ya no quería vivir, kurt pensaba que Blaine buscaba la manera de acabar con su vida por soledad, el moreno sonrio con ternura, de verdad kurt no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- no es lo que piensas, pero esta bien me voy con ustedes – kurt asintió y le dio la espalda entonces Blaine aprovecho para darle un golpe en la nuca que hizo que el castaño se desmayara y lo tomo en brazos para que no cayera.

- wow, no me lo esperaba – dijo sam tomando a kurt en su espalda – es obstinado – comento Blaine abriendo la puerta para ir a ver que sucedia – le importas – dijo sam rápidamente.

Blaine se quedo en silencio unos momentos observando al inconsciente kurt – ese es el problema… - y salio de ahí, sam dio un suspiro pero entonces miro a kurt.

- definitivamente tu eres lo que Blaine necesita, asi que tu me ayudaras a traer a mi viejo amigo de vuelta – y entonces se marcho con kurt para mantenerlo a salvo.

* * *

Blaine se puso su traje que por suerte siempre cargaba con el por cualquier cosa, aunque últimamente todo se mantenía tranquilo, vio a una chica desmayada en el pasillo con una herida en el pie, la recogío y la llevo a un lugar seguro pero fue cuando sintió que alguien lo aventaba.

- hasta que te dejas ver… nightbird – decia la voz de un hombre joven, Blaine levanto la mirada y observo a un castaño claro viéndolo con maldad.

- ¿Quién… eres tu? – pregunto confundido, ya que era mas que obvio que aquel desconocido estaba ahí para forzarlo a que se dejara ver.

- adam… Smith, he venido a vengar la muerte de mi hermano – entonces todo tuvo sentido, ese hombre era el hermano del asesino de sebastian.

No importara que hiciera, nunca podría dejar de ser nightbird.

**OK, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D GRACIAS X LEER ^^ DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FIS **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE MI INTERNET ESTA FALLANDO FEO, SE VIENE SE VA... APENAS MAÑANA O PASADO MAÑANA LO VAN A ARREGLAR :/ PERO ORITA APROVECHO QUE ANDA DE BUENA ONDA.**

**SHILY21 No estaba mal, no me referia a sebastian con smith, en el capi lo comprenderas xD lo se, pero no tenia de otra mas que matarlo, ese es el trama :/ gracias por leer :3**

**AMIDELA otra vez por aqui xD gracias por seguir mis fics lo de santana se vera mas adelante, descuida, aunque queda mucho fic**

**GABRIELA CRUZ lo siento, pero es que siempre hay que dejarlo asi como interesante xD**

**BIEN, AQUI EL CAP 4**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Blaine lo miro desafiante mientras recordaba como había matado al asesino de sebastian, ese maldito que se había dedicado por meses a hacerle la vida imposible y arriesgando la vida de todos los habitantes de NY. Recordaba las ultimas palabras de ese infeliz.

_*Scott Smith agonizaba, después de 9 meses de pelea por fin lograba ver su rostro, aunque para Blaine ni siquiera eso podía consolarlo, no después de haber perdido a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida por culpa del miserable que se encontraba en sus últimos minutos de vida._

_- al fin… he terminado contigo – dijo Blaine lleno de rencor._

_- ay nightbird… ¿crees que es … el fin? No… pronto, un dia… alguien continuara esto… no puede haber dos fenómenos en el mundo… eres tu o yo… o el, te destruirá… te esperare en el… inf..fierno – una ultima sonrisa llena de maldad antes de morir._

_Blaine dio un suspiro, no podía creer que hubiera tipos como ese que ni estando muriéndose se arrepintiera de lo malo que ha hecho, aunque ahora esa amenaza lo había dejado tenso.*_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese hecho y no había pasado nada grave, sin embargo ahí frente a el se encontraba el hermano de aquel sujeto, ahora lo comprendía, a el es a quien se refería.

- sabia que si atacaba un lugar lleno de inocentes saldrías de tu escondite en plena luz del dia, tu eres mas de noche aunque nunca lo he comprendido del todo bien… será que, eres mas débil en el dia? Como sea, esto solo es una pequeña visita de advertencia de lo que te espera, nos vemos… nightbird – y al decir eso con una especie de pistola le disparo al hombro a Blaine, este no se la vio venir y cayo al piso y después… ese hombre desapareció.

Una vez que llego a su casa y will lo ayudo a limpiarse la herida no pudo evitar sentirse completamente amenazado nuevamente, hace mucho tiempo que había pasado algo asi, la herida ya estaba sanando.

- esta sin duda es una ventaja – comento su tio para romper el silencio, Blaine comprendiendo a que se refería a su cuerpo regenerándose dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

- si… ser fenómeno es una ventaja – will sabia que su sobrino no se soportaba asi mismo, que extrañaba ser normal pero aun creía que si Blaine ahora era quien era, era porque tenia que serlo.

Blaine era compasivo, risueño, positivo, bondadoso, por algo el era el indicado para ser el nightbird, su padre asi lo quiso, will se preguntaba si Blaine le guardaba odio a su padre por haberlo transformado en lo que es. Pero will temia preguntar.

* * *

Mientras en casa de sam

Kurt se despertaba, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa se altero pero se tranquilizo al ver a sam.

- hasta que despertaste… - comento sam con una semi sonrisa, el castaño lo miro dudoso hasta que pudo recordar que había sucedido.

- dios! Blaine… ¿Dónde esta Blaine? – pregunto preocupado, el rubio sonrio – tranquilo, ya esta en su casa, sano y salvo ¿le ves? – le dijo mientras le enseñaba un mensaje de Blaine donde efectivamente le decía que ya estaba en su casa.

Dio un suspiro de alivio, kurt no lograba recordar el porque había quedado inconsciente pero supuso que eso no importaba ahora. Necesitaba ver a Blaine, le había tomado mucho cariño y respeto, podría decir que era el único amigo que tenia.

- kurt… ¿podria hablar contigo sobre un tema delicado? – la pregunta sorprendió al ojiazul, pero asintió.

- escucha, no se si te has dado cuenta en este tiempo que has convivido con Blaine que es un buen chico pero es algo…

- cerrado, serio, con problemas pasados que no puede superar de los cuales si te soy sincero quisiera saber – el rubio se sorprendió pero asintió, kurt era inteligente, aunque claro, tampoco se necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de todo eso en Blaine.

- asi es… bueno, hace mucho que el no tiene amigo, a parte de mi claro esta y eso es porque soy demasiado insistente, y bueno… se quedaría solo pero me doy cuenta que a ti te ha dejado entrar a su vida, y sinceramente quisiera el que el tuviera a alguien mas – le dijo sinceramente.

Kurt comprendió, eso era ser amigos, sonrio al recordar a rachel, su mejor amiga que ahora se encontraba en otra escuela.

- comprendo, aunque últimamente Blaine se aleja, es como si tuviera miedo a algo

- mira, Blaine ha pasado por muchas cosas, lamentablemente no soy yo quien debe contártelas, pero realmente son difíciles, traumáticas por asi decirlo, el pasado de Blaine lo hace sentir constantemente culpable y tiene ese complejo de mártir que solo el puede vivir con el – ambos rieron por lo ultimo.

Pero kurt entendió que el tenia razón, Blaine cargaba con muchas cosas, que esperaba algún dia le contara.

- por favor, no permitas que te aleje, mantente a su lado, aunque no lo admita, necesita del apoyo y amistad de muchas personas, amor también – dijo mirando fijamente a kurt, este no capto la indirecta pero al parecer su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente aunque no comprendía porque.

- bien, te ire a dejar a tu casa o Blaine me regañara mañana, no lo conoces cuando esta de mal humor – rio mientras lo decía, kurt envidiaba esa amistad, sin duda sam lo conocía mejor que nadie.

* * *

El dia comenzó y Blaine se encontraba en su casillero cuando kurt se acerco – me alegra saber que estas bien, a pesar de saber que ya estabas en tu casa, seguía preocupado – Blaine se enterneció por las palabras del ojiazul.

- gracias por preocuparte, aunque ya sabes… no tienes porque – kurt rodo los ojos - ¿no lo entiendes? Ya te considero mi amigo, tal vez mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué no me permites serlo completamente?

_**"porque algo me dice que no me conformaría con eso y te expondría a graves peligros"**_

- me alegra saberlo pero… ay kurt, hay tantas cosas, por favor no insistas, me agradas y mucho, pero no creo que esto sea bueno para ti – dijo triste y cerro su casillero.

Se proponía a irse pero la mano de kurt lo detuvo cuando tomo la suya – deja que yo lo decida, yo… siento que eres bueno para mi – ambas miradas no abandonaban la otra, otra vez aquella conexión regreso, y kurt al ver los ojos mieles de Blaine le recordaron a aquel hombre que lo protegió esa noche.

- porque no te puedo decir que no…? Esta bien kurt, vamos a clases – dijo dándose por derrotado, kurt sonrio ampliamente aunque aun se sentía angustiado por esa comparación que tuvo segundos atrás.

Blaine se había dado cuenta que ese hombre que había atacado el dia anterior no conocía su verdadera personalidad, asi que por ahora todos los que amaban estaban a salvo, tenia que tener cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Y acabar con el lo mas pronto posible, sobre todo ahora que kurt estaba en su vida.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER, POR CIERTO ¿QUE CREEN? VOY A BAUTIZAR :3 JEJE SERE MADRINA A MI CORTA EDAD DE 20 AÑOS :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y POR TENERME PACIENCIA XD**

**AMIDELA si un nuevo malo, y creeme que ocasionara muchos problemas, sam siendo sam xD**

**GABRIELA CRUZ creo que tu momento ya llego xD**

**JAKE192011 me alegra que te este gustando, gracias por pasarte a leerlo :D**

**BIEN AQUI EL CAP :D**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Los días continuaron normalmente, y con el tiempo pasando los sentimientos entre kurt y Blaine se iban transformando de una amistad a… el sentimiento que mas temia el ojimiel, sam se encontraba muy feliz viendo como su mejor amigo iba cayendo nuevamente.

- Blaine… ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? – pregunto kurt mientras veía como sam y Blaine tomaban sus cosas para irse, ya que habían hecho un proyecto los 3 juntos en equipo, el rubio se adelanto en hablar.

- por supuesto que se queda, digo tu tio no esta y tu no eres muy bueno cocinando asi que mejor que te alimente nuestro kurt, nos vemos mañana – Blaine no tuvo tiempo de oponerse ni de decir nada.

Sinceramente, no era buena idea, era de noche y se supone debía vigilar que nada malo pasara en la ciudad, pero veía que kurt sonreía y no podía evitar sonreírle de vuelta asintiendo.

- bien, creo que mi respuesta es si – ambos se rieron después de eso, el castaño comenzó a cocinar mientras Blaine hacia unos últimos detalles al proyecto.

- ¿sabes? Últimamente has estado de mejor humor, me gusta verte asi Blaine – comentó de la nada el ojiazul, Blaine lo miro unos instantes y sonrió.

- ha estado tranquilo todo últimamente… aunque a veces eso no es demasiado bueno – contesto sin siquiera pensarlo, kurt lo miro preocupado.

- hablas como si esperaras que pasara algo malo –

Blaine se dio cuenta que de hecho asi era – que te puedo decir… soy un fatalista – kurt sonrió ante la respuesta. Comenzó a acomodar todo en la mesa, había hecho lasaña, el pelinegro ya estaba acostumbrado a los platillos del castaño, ya que era muy bueno en la cocina.

Comenzaron a cenar – y dime… ¿has tenido novia? – pregunto kurt inseguro, el ya se estaba intuyendo lo que estaba sintiendo por el ojimiel pero no sabia nada de la vida amorosa de Blaine, ni mucho menos de su inclinación.

- no… tuve hace demasiado tiempo, antes de saber que soy gay – kurt se sorprendió ante la confesión.

- wow, y entonces… ¿novio? – kurt pudo notar la tristeza en la mirada de Blaine al preguntarle.

Recordo que Sam le había contado que Blaine había pasado por situaciones difíciles ¿sera que un ex tenia que ver con esas situaciones? El moreno solto un fuerte suspiro.

- si… uno, pero el murió – el castaño no se esperaba eso, bajo la mirada.

- lo siento… no debi preguntar, no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes – se disculpó.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

- no es como si tu pudieras saberlo, descuida… solo, bueno, supongo es algo que siempre dolerá – dijo con gran nostalgia el moreno, pero entonces sintió la mano de kurt su rostro.

Ambos se miraron, Blaine pudo ver la sinceridad en la mirada azulada del castaño – lo lamento tanto… no sabes lo que me duele verte triste, me gustaría borrar todos los momentos tristes de tu vida Blaine – kurt sabia, que asi como ese había muchos mas.

Blaine se perdió en la pureza de su mirada y se preguntaba como alguien que no lo conoce podía comprenderlo tanto, kurt sin duda era todo un caso fenomenal para el, una persona diferente.

- gracias… - pero no pudo seguir hablando, kurt sabia que era ahora o nunca y debía hacerlo, asi que unió sus labios con los de Blaine en un beso lleno de ternura, el moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pero sin siquiera planearlo le correspondió el beso.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos, Blaine había tomado el rostro del castaño con sus manos para poder profundizar el beso, entonces kurt sintió que ya había besado esos labios, que ya había tenido esa sensación, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los del moreno…

Y entonces supo a que le recordó, a quien le recordó y se separo bruscamente dejando a Blaine sorprendido.

- imposible… ¿tu…? – no podía ni hablar, el mismo se estaba cuestionando, no podía ser posible, tal vez solo se lo estaba imaginando pero no, era la misma sensación, la misma conexión que cuando beso a…

_Nightbird._

Blaine lo miraba sin entender la reacción del castaño, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, había besado a kurt, se habían besado. Y eso definitivamente no estaba bien, se paro inmediatamente.

- lo siento… - y se apresuro a llegar a la puerta cuando unas palabras lo congelaron…

- **tu eres nightbird** – no era una pregunta, ni si quiera una sospecha… era una afirmación.

* * *

Will entraba al departamento que compartía con su sobrino, después de tener un dia difícil tratando de investigar a adam Smith, para saber a que tipo de persona se estaba enfrentando su sobrino, pero no había tenido mucha suerte.

Saco unos documentos donde solo se enteraba de lo que ya sabia, hermano menor de Scott Smith, soltero y un científico renombrado en Londres, pero will sabia que debía haber mas…. Mucho mas. Entonces escucho un gran estruendo, prendió el televisor y vio el edificio de la esquina incendiándose en las noticias pero entonces en la cima del edificio había algo escrito.

"este es solo el principio de la pesadilla para New York… Smith"

Una amenaza, un mensaje para nightbird… a Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**hola! lamento la demora, hemos estado viendo lo de mi operacion *el sabado me operan* y despues tambien fui madrina de bautizo y anduve ocupada viendo que el vestido de la niña, los zapatos y bla bla bla xD ya saben como es eso :p pero volvi!**

**AMIDELA**

**GABRIELA CRUZ **

**JAKE192011**

**gracias por sus reviews :D me animan a seguir ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Todo era silencio, después de tal acusación ¿Qué podía contestar? Blaine no se atrevía a voltear y enfrentarlo… ¿debia mentirle? O… ¿aceptar la verdad? Kurt que aunque tenia dudas sabia que por alguna razón Blaine aun no lo negaba, se había congelado a unos pasos de la puerta, lo que lo convencía mas de lo que creía.

El moreno dejo salir un suspiro, frustrado con la situación decidió que debía enfrentarlo, volteo y ambos se miraron, Blaine no sabia como empezar.

- ¿Por qué crees que soy nightbird?

- por el beso, la noche que me rescato… lo bese, y se sintió igual, sentí la misma sensación, esa noche eras tu – dijo convencido.

Blaine aparto su vista, no quería, no… eso no debía pasar, nadie, en especial kurt podía saber que el es nightbird y sin embargo… ahí estaban, discutiendo su secreto.

- no tienes porque ocultármelo Blaine, ahora puedo comprender mejor tu forma de actuar, el que seas tan cerrado… no ha de ser una vida fácil para ti y…

- no actúes como si comprendieras, kurt no es tan fácil el que lo sepas, el que sepas mi secreto te pone en grave peligro, esto no debía estar pasando yo… ni siquiera debería estar aquí, ni mucho menos debi haberte besado, ni hoy ni esa noche! – dijo muy frustrado, casi gritando, furioso consigo mismo.

A kurt no le hirieron esas palabras, solo lograron que se diera cuenta que efectivamente tenia razón, siempre había estado en lo cierto.

**_Blaine alejaba a las personas._**

Y ahora sabia porque, no quería que salieran lastimadas, que estuvieran en peligro a su lado, definitivamente la vida de ese chico que estaba frente a el era demasiado solitaria y sabia que, también muy triste.

- no me importa el peligro Blaine, solo quiero estar a tu lado…

- cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso! No tienes ni idea de lo que les paso a las personas que dijeron lo mismo que tu acabas de decir!

La reacción de Blaine lo sorprendió, su voz sonó rota, llena de dolor.

- kurt, lo mejor es que dejemos lo que sea que hemos tenido este tiempo hasta aquí, creeme… es lo mejor para ti – le dijo con la voz triste pero segura, no sonaba ni un poco de duda en ella.

- no! Entiende Blaine, yo tengo todo el derecho a elegir si alejarme de ti o permanecer a tu lado y quiero estar a tu lado!

- ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué no simplemente no finges que no me conociste y ya?! – grito exasperado, la situación se le había salido de las manos.

- porque te quiero! Porque me he enamorado de ti! – y el silencio volvió a reinar la habitación… ni kurt se había planeado decírselo de esa manera ni Blaine escucharlo esa noche ni en ese momento.

Hacia ya… mucho tiempo que Blaine no había escuchado esas palabras, el jamás había permitido, no desde lo de sebastian, que alguien tuviera sentimientos por el, al menos no asi de intensos, no de amor. Pero ahí frente a el estaba un chico que poco a poco se fue ganando su corazón, al grado que, aun sabiendo a lo que se exponía, no pudo alejarlo de el, ni el tampoco pudo alejarse de el.

Kurt lo observaba un poco sonrojado por la reciente confesión pero sin arrepentirse ni un poco.

Blaine dejo salir un suspiro – nunca debi permitir que llegaran las cosas hasta ese grado… kurt, eres un chico muy especial y te quiero, por eso mismo no puedo exponerte, por favor comprendeme, ya perdi a una persona que amaba hace años por culpa de esto, de ser quien soy, el… cometió el mismo error que tu – se acerco al castaño.

Kurt lo miro con intriga – cometió el error de… enamorarse de mi – kurt no lo resistió y abrazo al ojimiel.

- no es un error Blaine… tu vales la pena, no lo conoci, no se quien haya sido "el" pero estoy seguro que el comprendía esto, tu lo vales, el ponernos en peligro para estar a tu lado lo vales… - Blaine correspondió el abrazo y las palabras del kurt lo conmovieron.

Unos minutos después kurt se alejo y lo miro dijamente – no importa que digas, no importa que hagas… no me voy a alejar de ti, te quiero Blaine y no permitiré que vuelvas a estar solo – Blaine lo miro, vio la decisión en su mirada.

Y el mismo se dio cuenta muy dentro de si, que agradecia la necedad de kurt.

_El tampoco… quería seguir estando solo._

Se arriesgaria, una vez mas... sin embargo, esta vez, haria todo lo posible para mantener a kurt a salvo.

**_Porque el tambien estaba enamorado._**

* * *

**listo, gracias por leer... no me molesta que dejen reviews :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola! bueno, el sabado me operan de la nariz, asi que esta sera la ultima actualizacion por unos dias :/ no se que tantos, espero que la proxima semana ya pueda actualizar o si no hay problema pues antes :D**

**gracias por sus reviews**

**DARRINIA me alegra que te guste la historia, y descuida que sam ayuda mucho a blaine y pues tal vez se convierta en su compañero oficial, aun no se. **

**AMIDELA jajaja yo quiero a un blaine xD gracias por tus buenos deseos ^^ esperemos que todo salga bien**

**GABRIELA CRUZ gracias por desearme suerte ^^ **

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Sam se encontraba alterado por la llamada de will la noche anterior, el también se había enterado del incendio por las noticias y también del mensaje, sabia que todo se empezaría a complicar para Blaine a partir de la llegada del tal adam. Lo peor de todo es que no había sabido nada de Blaine, y ahora lo esperaba en su casillero, necesitaban urgentemente hablar.

Decidió mirar para la entrada de la universidad y se sorprendió con la imagen que veía, Blaine entraba de la mano con kurt, sonrió al instante al ver esa escena, algo muy bueno había pasado anoche… anoche, entonces recordó lo que tenia que discutir con el.

Rayos.

Ambos llegaron a lado del rubio – hola sam – saludo sonriente el castaño.

- hola kurt, y hola mejor amigo que no me ha contado nada sobre esto – dijo acusando a Blaine y señalando las manos unidas de ambos.

Blaine se sonrojo un poco pero después rodo los ojos – ya te contare – fue su respuesta, kurt solo rio y sam solo sonrio.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases.

- bien, nos vemos en dos clases mas – se despidió kurt dándole un beso rápido al moreno y despidiéndose de la mano de sam. Vieron al castaño alejándose, entonces sam se puso serio.

- no se si lo sepas pero… hay problemas – Blaine asintió y decidieron salir, no entrarían a clases.

* * *

Ya en el carro de sam…

- el mensaje solo es el principio sam, lo único que me tranquiliza es saber que al parecer no sabe mi verdadera identidad, probablemente su hermano no tuvo tiempo de decírselo

- si, sino ya hubiera atacado a alguno de nosotros, tienes que tener cuidado, si es igual de peligroso que su hermano esto será una pesadilla muy pronto, tienes… tenemos que acabar con el lo mas pronto posible

Blaine asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio, les frustraba la situación, ambos estaban recordando las tragedias del pasado.

El rubio decidió terminar con el silencio – y dime… ¿Qué pasa con kurt? Anoche me querías asesinar con la mirada por dejarte a solas con el y ahora entrarón como toda una pareja de enamorados – dijo con una sonrisa.

- anoche… nos besamos, ya sabes, me quise echar para atrás pero entonces el me acuso de ser nightbird – el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo? Osea… ¿es brujo?

- no seas idiota, cuando nos besamos anoche recordó el beso de aquel dia en que lo salve… no pude ocultárselo, le dije que lo mejor era alejarnos pero se puso igual de necio que tu, que will… que sebastian y santana, no hubo forma de convencerlo y además… confeso estar enamorado de mi – dijo con una semi sonrisa.

Sam observaba feliz a su mejor amigo y eso era muy importante para el – y entonces… ¿son novios oficialmente?

Entonces Blaine recordó lo que platicaron la noche anterior

_*- te equivocas kurt, nada es mas importante que tu vida, ni siquiera yo… y si estas conmigo, tu vida no solo cambiara sino que podrías estar en peligro constante y no lo puedo permitir_

_- te entiendo, en serio lo hago pero Blaine… te quiero, y asi como a ti no te importa pasarte la vida solo con tal de mantener a todos con vida a mi no me importa arriesgarme con tal de poder estar contigo_

_Kurt acaricio la mejilla del moreno quien no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos – ay kurt… ¿te das cuenta en lo que te estas metiendo? Piénsalo bien por un momento ¿es esto lo que quieres?_

_Kurt hizo un gesto fingiendo estar pensando y después sonrió – lo único que se es… que te quiero a ti, y como tu y nightbird son la misma persona también lo quiero a el, no hay nada que pensar Blaine – el ojimiel negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo._

_- solo prométeme que cuando pase algo, no te interpondrás, si te digo quedate aquí, te quedaras, si te digo no vengas, no vendrás ¿prometido?_

_El castaño guardo silencio pero entonces dejo salir un suspiro – esta bien, te lo prometo pero tu prométeme que haras lo imposible para mantenerte con vida – dijo serio._

_- lo prometo_*

Cuando termino de contarle a sam este lo empujo de juego – asi que no eres mas soltero ¿eh? Genial, ahora si podre buscarme una novia – dijo burlon.

- ¿ahora es mi culpa?

- oye, no quería que fueras el soltero de los dos, ya sabes… si tu caes yo caigo ¿no?

Blaine sonrió – cierto, bueno creo que debemos regresar ya perdimos toda una clase

- uy si, perder matematicas que horror

- jajaja tu le tienes fobia a los números, no entiendo como eres inventor

- fabrico tus armas asi que cállate

En eso el celular de Blaine sono y este atendió - ¿Qué sucede tio?

- es el edificio presidencial, adam lo esta atacando, reclama tu presencia…

- maldita sea, voy para alla

Una vez que colgó sam lo miro preocupado

- busca a kurt y dile que no se preocupe, estate con el… no quiero que haga tonterías

Sam asintió – las armas están en la cajuela junto con el traje y Blaine… cuidate

Ahora fue el moreno quien asintió, subió a su coche y fue a su destino.

* * *

**gracias por leer :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola! por fin de regreso, como les avise pues me operaron, gracias a dios todo salio bien pero pues tuve que tener mucho reposo y andaba como borracha con todo jajaja me hubieran visto la pase medio mal la semana despues de la operacion u.u pero ya regrese jaja, no se libraron de mi :D**

_gabriela cruz __**descuida sam no sera pareja de blaine, ellos son muy buenos amigos, mas adelante sam tendra su pareja :D**_

_amidela __**gracias por tus buenos deseos, funcionaron aqui toy :D y pues mas adelante sabras que hara adam que creeeme hara cosas muy malas. y no, no sabe la verdadera identidad de blaine, no todavia.**_

_Darrinia __**a nadie le gustara adam, sobre todo en los proximos capitulos, lo odiaran. gracias por haberme deseado buena suerte, aqui toy :D**_

_Cristopher20 __**que bueno que te guste la historia y perdon por tardar, como ya habras leido tuve un inconveniente de salud pero regrese :D**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

- ¿Qué? ¿se fue? ¿solo? – preguntaba alterado el castaño pues sam le había informado del paradero de Blaine.

- el siempre va solo, kurt tienes que darte cuenta que esta es su vida, asi ha sido por mucho tiempo asi que como buen novio te tranquilizas y esperas, igual que yo – hablo tranquilamente el rubio.

Kurt lo miro mal por un momento pero después tomo asiento, estaban en el receso pero kurt sabia que no podía regresar a clases pues no prestaría atención.

- estará bien, ya lo veras… confía en el

El castaño dejo salir un suspiro – en quien no confió es en el tipo ese…

* * *

Mientras Blaine ya convertido en nightbird llegaba sigilosamente al edificio, poco a poco fue subiendo por las escaleras, entonces observo el primer piso el cual estaba completamente solo, sabia que eso podía ser muy malo.

- se que estas aquí nightbird, mas vale que salgas si no quieres que el vicepresidente muera trágicamente – dijo con voz socarrona adam.

Blaine se sintió frustrado pero sabia que eso fácilmente podía ser una trampa, tenia que observar bien todo y tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Ahora era diferente. Antes, no le importaba vivir o morir, pues sentía que nada valia la pena pero ahora eso había cambiado.

_Ahora, tenía a alguien con quien regresar._

Entonces lo vio, una sombre detrás de la puerta que se encontraba frente a el a la izquierda, volteo para ver que objeto era el que hacia esa sombra y lo vio, una bomba, no tan grande como para volar el edificio pero si para provocar daños graves en ese piso y sobre todo, a el.

Ahora, tenia que buscar donde se encontraba adam, sabia que no podía encontrarse cerca de ahí porque también podría salir dañado pero entonces ¿de donde provenía la voz? Busco alguna especie de radio, grabación pero nada.

Entonces escucho una especie de gemido proveniente de aquella puerta, entonces comprendió que ahí estaba el vicepresidente, quien seguramente tenia un radio donde el idiota de adam hablaba.

Adam no estaba ahí.

Saco una navaja y empezó a caminar a paso lento y tratando de no pisar nada que pudiera detonar la bomba. Con la navaja pudo abrir la puerta que sabia estaba con seguro, vio al vicepresidente amarrado con cables y supo que si movia al vicepresidente sin cuidado esos cables detonarían la bomba.

Adam estaba jugando con el.

- descuide, lo sacare de aquí – le dijo al hombre quien solo asintió.

Entonces salio y checo la bomba, tuvo una idea aunque sabia era arriesgada sabia que también era la única forma de mantener a todos a salvo, pues había gente en los demás pisos, y aunque la bomba no ocasionaría grandes daños si podía ocasionar problemas, no quería arriesgar nada.

- escúcheme, tomare la bomba lo cual la activara en seguida en cuanto yo salga de esta habitación vayase al siguiente piso lo mas pronto posible, la explosión hara retumbar todo esto – le dijo, el hombre solo asentía.

La idea de Blaine era tomar la bomba y aventarla a la nada, por suerte era lo suficientemente rápido para lograrlo aunque sabia que como quiera resultaría algo herido pero tenia que arriesgarse.

Y asi lo hizo.

En todas la noticias salía la gran hazaña de nightbird, quien después de la explosión desapareció como era costumbre, nunca decía nada para las cámaras.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en su departamento siendo curado por su tio, pues se había lastimado el brazo, en eso se escucho el timbre, will solo suspiro.

- creo que a alguien lo van a regañar – dijo burlon, Blaine sabia muy bien quienes tocaban, y definitivamente si antes era complicado aguantarse a su mejor amigo ahora también a su novio.

- ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Anderson?! No pudiste tener otra idea! – griataba sam desde el primer paso que dio dentro del departamento.

Blaine solo rodo los ojos – no había de otra…

- claro y eso es excusa para arriesgarte de esa manera! – ahora fue kurt, genial, los dos se unian eso no era bueno para el.

Will quien solo soportaba la risa decidió ir a hacer la cena, sam termino de curar a su mejor amigo mientras kurt solo miraba enojado a Blaine.

- bien, creo que los dejare a solas, sirve que apresuro al tio will con la comida – y asi el rubio salio.

- no me veas asi kurt, te adverti que asi es mi vida

- pero me prometiste que te mantendrías bien y mira con lo que me sales! – grito entre enojado y triste, Blaine lo miro serio.

- te prometi mantenerme con vida y aquí estoy, pero siempre tendre el riesgo de salir herido kurt, no soy inmortal, soy humano! Aunque… algo diferente – dijo recordando su realidad.

Kurt siempre había querido preguntarle como es que había terminado siendo lo que es, a su ver solo era un chico como el sin embargo, la rapidez, la fuerza no era el de un humano cualquiera, ni siquiera de un humano que se mate haciendo ejercicio.

Se acerco a Blaine y lo abrazo – tuve miedo, desde que sam me dijo que habías ido a ese lugar, tuve mucho miedo… - a Blaine le dio ternura y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

- lo se y lo siento pero… te dije que no seria fácil, incluso como viste sam sigue haciéndome escenas y eso que el ya lleva viéndome asi desde que empezó todo

Blaine acomodo a kurt en sus piernas, este cuido no lastimar el brazo del moreno.

- nunca… ¿nunca podras dejar esto?

- tal vez… un dia si, pero por ahora tengo que buscar la manera de acabar con el hermano Smith

- ¿Por qué te odia?

- bueno, yo mate a su hermano… busca venganza

- tus razones has de haber tenido

Blaine asintió – el fue el causante de la muerte de… de sebastian, mi ex novio, el único que he tenido antes de ti – le dijo, kurt pudo darse cuenta lo difícil que era para Blaine hablar de eso.

- lo siento mucho… Blaine, se que has pasado por cosas duras pero me gustaría que me dejaras estar contigo y también, quisiera saber mas de ti, de cómo terminaste envuelto en todo esto

El moreno comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su novio con la mano del brazo que tenia sano.

- es muy largo de contar…

- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Blaine suspiro.

- todo empieza con mi padre, el era un gran científico… yo tenia un hermano, Cooper quien murió de cáncer, mi papa quedo realmente mal después de eso, intento salvarlo de mil y un formas pero aun no se tiene una cura, entonces un dia cai en cama y todo indicaba que yo tenia lo mismo que mi hermano – Blaine se detuvo.

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido y alterado – calma… ya no lo tengo, el cáncer se fue cuando me converti en nightbird.

- no lo entiendo

- mi padre… encontró un modo, pero tuvo sus consecuencias, lo que soy ahora es la consecuencia de la cura que mi padre consiguió… mi padre fue quien me convirtió en nightbird.

**_En el siguiente capitulo se sabra toda la historia de blaine, junto con lo de sebastian y santana :D_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola! aqui de nuevo, poniendome al corriente y puntual *a ver cuanto me dura :p***

**Gabriela cruz: pues aqui esta la historia que querias saber :D *pero aun queda uno que otro secreto***

**Cristopher20: gracias por tus buenos deseos, y pues aqui esta un poco de santana, aunque ella saldra mucho mas adelante.**

**Darrinia: si... cooper murio :c lo que pasa es que su participacion aqui no era muy relevante :/ y aqui esta el pasado de blaine**

**Amidela: jajaja gracias por los abrazos! :D si, los regaños de sam son geniales :p**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

_*Blaine abria lentamente los ojos después de quedar inconsciente por lo que sea que su padre le había hecho, despertó en el laboratorio de el y se dio cuenta que se sentía diferente… _

_- ¿Cómo estas Blaine? – preguntó su padre._

_- yo… no se, es extraño me siento no se como explicarlo_

_El padre de Blaine se acerco y saco una muestra de sangre, Blaine ni siquiera sintió la aguja, cosa que se le hizo extraño ya que el siempre había sido demasiado sensible, a los pocos minutos se pudo ver la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Arthur Anderson._

_- lo logre! Ya no tienes ni una sola celula cancerígena en tu sistema Blaine! Hijo, estas curado! – decía alegremente mientras lo abrazaba, Blaine sonrio al instante pero al momento de abrazar a su padre, este se quejo._

_- wow hijo, desde cuando tan fuerte, sentí que me asfixiaba – dijo burlon, sin tomar importancia, pero Blaine no lo tomo asi de sencillo, aunque de momento no comento nada.*_

Kurt escuchaba atentamente todo, nunca imagino que en serio existieran científicos asi, como en las películas.

- después de eso, fui notando muchos detalles, mi fuerza principalmente… quebré varios vasos en distintas ocasiones, sam se sorprendió una vez, también solia ser mas agil e inteligente, un dia unos brabucones nos molestaron y yo siempre había sido algo idiota para los golpes, en cambio ese dia pude con 3, eso fue suficiente para mi, asi que hable con mi padre – una pausa se hizo presente, como si el recuerdo no le gustara.

Kurt se acerco y le dio un casto beso, Blaine lo miro con ternura – si quieres lo dejamos para otra ocasión – le dijo acariciando su mejilla, el moreno sonrio y negó.

- lo que sucede es que… ese dia fue la primera vez que salve a una persona de morir

_*Blaine iba en camino para hablar con su padre cuando escucho un grito, el cual no estaba cerca, otra rareza mas, pero algo en el le hizo dirigirse a ese lugar, era un incendio, escucho el grito nuevamente viniendo de adentro, era una niña._

_Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se metió sin importarle los regaños y advertencias de los bomberos, una vez dentro la vio, aun cuando le molestaba el humo no podía detenerse, la niña se encontraba debajo de unos escombros, Blaine se dio cuenta que los escombros eran demasiado pesados, pensó no podría con ellos pero al intentarlo… logro levantarlos._

_Se impresiono pero decidió ignorar el hecho, ayudo a la niña a salir, la cargo y se la llevo fuera, los bomberos estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos, no entendían como o que había sucedido, entonces Blaine salio corriendo directo con su padre, a exigirle una explicación de lo que estaba sucediéndole.*_

- mi padre comenzó a hacerme estudios, donde salio que todo mis sistema estaba alterado, había evolucionado, se había fortalecido – explico Blaine acariciando las manos de kurt.

- mi padre parecía emocionado, me empezó a decir que tal vez era un don, que debía hacer lo que había hecho con la pequeña, ya sabes… salvar vidas – la voz de Blaine mas que sonar emocionada parecía triste.

- algo me dice, que no es lo que tu querías

Blaine sonrio levemente – salvar es algo bueno, que te llena es cierto pero… solo era un chico de 15 años, cargar con semejante poder no es algo que estuviera en mis planes de vida, ya sabes, salir, enamorarme, pasarla con amigos, eso era lo que yo quería… necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien y lo hice, grave error…

_*Blaine no se esperaba ni a santana ni a sebastian en la casa de sam, este lo miro con disculpa por los visitantes agregados._

_- no se que quieras decirle a sam pero ahora nos lo dices a nosotros también, yo soy tu novio y santana tu mejor amiga asi que habla – decía "indignado" sebastian._

_- es algo complicado, no los quería involucrar – dijo defendiéndose, ya le había adelantado un poco a sam por llamada._

_Sebastian se sento a su lado y tomo sus manos – no importa que tan "complicado" sea, todos queremos apoyarte, sea lo que sea – Blaine le sonrio aun cuando no estaba completamente seguro de esto._

_- ya habla Anderson – dijo santana intrigada._

_Blaine comenzó a contarles con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido, desde que enfermo de cáncer hasta lo sucedido en el incendio, todos lo miraban atonitos._

_- wow, entonces mi novio es algo asi como un super héroe? Genial! – dijo sebastian para rompre la tensión que se había creado, Blaine le sonrio por el esfuerzo._

_- yo solo se, que todo superhéroe si asi extrañamente me quieren llamar tiene enemigos y además, si les soy sincero, me espanta todo esto – dijo preocupado._

_- te entendemos, pero tendras nuestro apoyo y el de tu familia, además ¿Qué tipo de enemigo podrías tener? ¿un guason? Lo dudo seriamente, mejor disfruta de esto que tienes – le dijo sam tratando de animarlo._

_Santana asintió – el tiene razón, descuida seguro solo tendras que ayudar a la policía o casos donde se necesite fuerza como en lo del incendio, descuida! – Blaine quiso creer en sus palabras, sintió que sebastian lo abrazaba._

_- todo estará bien, estaremos contigo*_

Kurt se quedo en silencio en cuanto al nombramiento de sebastian, sabia bien que a Blaine aun le dolia hablar de aquello que bueno, aun desconocía como había muerto el entonces novio de Blaine.

- fueron un gran apoyo, todo iba bien al principio… como dijeron, todo era eso, ayudar en asaltos, a veces narcotraficantes, asesinos, claro que siempre resguarde mi identidad… idea de sam, el traje y nombre fueron cosas de el – kurt rio, eso si se lo esperaba.

- pero todo cambio cuando Smith quiso poseer el mismo poder que "nightbird" tenia, no se como pero supo que era mi padre, ni yo mismo se que utilizo mi padre para "mi creación" – era cierto, a pesar de todo aun ignoraba todo aquello.

- un dia mi padre destruyo todo el laboratorio y… se suicido – kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal noticia, el no sabia nada de eso.

Blaine dejo salir un suspiro al recordarlo – dejo una carta, donde me decía que solo yo podía tener estos dones pero que me cuidara, porque Smith había descubierto quien era, al parecer mi padre decidió llevarse con el todos los secretos sobre lo que me paso a la tumba – kurt no sabia que hacer ni que decir al respecto.

- el tiempo paso y Smith se convirtió en un enemigo demasiado peligroso, insistia en que yo sabia el secreto de esto pero no, ni idea, poco a poco comenzó a hacer cosas peores, como secuestrar a niños para hacerme hablar o amenazar a las personas que amaba, ahí fue cuando quise alejar a sebastian y santana…

_*- por favor no seas necio, quiero mantenerte a salvo, te amo sebastian y no soportaría que te lastimara y ya demostró que es capaz de todo!- gritaba exasperado Blaine por la terquedad del mas alto._

_- no voy a alejarme de ti ¿entiendes? No me importa ese tipo, te amo y seguire a tu lado! – sentencio el ojiverde._

_Blaine lo miro mal por unos minutos – no quiero perderte… - dijo sin fuerzas, espantando por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Sebastian se acerco y lo abrazo, Blaine correspondió inmediatamente el abrazo._

_- todo estará bien, nos tenemos el uno al otro, además… ¿piensas que simplemente podría irme y dejarte aquí, solo con todo esto? Entonces Anderson no me conoces_

_Blaine sonrio en el pecho de su novio y subió la mirada – se que eres especial seb, por eso temo tanto que te hagan daño- dijo mientras sebastian le acariciaba la espalda para relajarlo._

_- ahora entiendes como me siento siempre que vas a una de tus misiones de nightbird – ambos rieron y Blaine aun inseguro decidió dejar la discusión._

_A las pocas horas trato de convencer a santana de irse del país pero recibió la misma respuesta._

_- para nada Anderson, yo me quedo! Me vale lo que ese tipo diga – Blaine rodo los ojos mientras sebastian solo se reia._

_- te lo dije – se burlo sebastian y Blaine se dio por vencido, con sam ni siquiera lo intento porque ya se sabia su respuesta.*_

- fueron muy buenos amigos – dijo rápidamente kurt al escuchar el relato.

- si… los mejores, pero Smith cumplió su amenaza, tuve que tomar una decisión, me hizo tomar la decisión mas difícil y cruel de mi vida…

_* Blaine se encontraba en medio de la desesperación al ver a su novio y a su mejor amiga atados a unas bombas – entonces nightbird… ¿a quien salvaras? – preguntaba aquel hombre con una sonrisa maligna._

_El ojimiel solo podía mirarlos, aquellas dos personas que estuvieron con el en toda esa transición de adolescente normal a un anormal héroe como lo llamaba la ciudad, en ese momento comprendió que nunca debió permitir que se metieran en esto, ahora esas eran las consecuencias._

_- salvala! Blaine… salvala, olvidate de mi y hazlo – le gritaba sebastian, el moreno estaba congelado, tenia ambas vidas en sus manos y solo… podía salvar a una._

_Santana se encontraba desmayada atada a aquela silla con la bomba – Blaine… si me amas, salvala a ella, por favor – una lagrima resvalo por su ojo cuando asintió ante aquella petición, corrió hacia la morena desatándola de aquella silla…_

_10… 9… 8… 7_

_Una vez que la desato intento llegar a sebastian pero este fue lanzado mas lejos por aquel hombre, el mayor enemigo de la familia de Blaine._

_6… 5… 4… 3_

_Todo paso en cámara lenta, Blaine no despejo su mirada del que era su novio, y a pesar de la situación vio una sonrisa en el rostro de sebastian. Una ultima sonrisa._

_2… 1… 0_

_- te amo – pudo leer aquellas dos palabras dichas de la boca de sebastian antes de aquella explosión que se llevaría consigo al hombre mas maravilloso que había conocido. Un hombre que nunca dudo en apoyarlo sin importar arriesgarse._

_Blaine juro hacer justicia por la muerte de su novio, entonces se llevo a santana de ahí, tenia que mantenerla a salvo, al final… había sido esa la voluntad de sebastian.*_

Kurt se quedo petrificado por el relato, no podía creer todo lo que Blaine había tenido que vivir, ni lo que sebastian había hecho, se sintió insignificante a lado del recuerdo de aquel chico que amo a Blaine.

- para no hacértelo largo, dos semanas después mate a Smith, aunque el me advirtió que alguien lo vengaría pero como nadie había aparecido deje de tomarle importancia… hasta ahora – kurt estaba mudo, era mucho para digerir.

Entonces decidido abrazo a su novio, Blaine se sorprendió por la repentina acción pero no se quejo.

- como lo pensé, eres un hombre que vale la pena Blaine, has pasado por tanto… me duele todo tu dolor, siento tanto que hayas perdido a gente tan importante en tu vida – Blaine sonrio en los brazos de su novio.

- ahora ¿entiendes mi miedo? No quisiera perderte, no como a sebastian, no soportaría una perdida si kurt… te quiero demasiado – ambos se miraron fijamente, kurt comprendía la desesperación de Blaine respecto a su vida, pero ahora menos que nunca dejaría a Blaine, jamás lo haría.

- tu y yo seguiremos juntos ¿ok? Adam aun no sabe nada de ninguno de nosotros, por ahora estamos a salvo, y veremos como vencerlo ¿si? La historia no tiene porque repetirse – le dijo kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo miro por unos instantes – quisiera poder decirte que no pero… ya no podría estar sin ti en mi vida – se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, olvidándose que había mas gente en ese departamento pero sam y will habían decidido darles su espacio.

- por cierto… ¿Qué paso con santana? No dijiste nada de ella después de salvarla

- ella… perdió la memoria, al parecer antes de atarla a la bomba recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuando despertó su familia ya estaba con ella y les pedi que no le dijeran nada de nosotros, sam, sebastian… ella ahora vive en Inglaterra, alejada de todo peligro – kurt semi sonrio, supuso había sido lo mejor.

- tortolitos a cenar! – grito sam, Blaine solo rodo los ojos y tomo de la mano a kurt, dirigiéndose juntos a la cocina, el castaño no dejaba de pensar en toda la historia, aun no se creía que todo eso en serio hubiera sucedido… kurt veía a blaine y solo veía a un chico normal y entonces comprendió que eso es lo que mas deseaba su novio.

Volver a ser un chico normal… dejar de ser nightbird.

* * *

_**gracias por leer :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**REGRESE! con nuevo capitulo :D jajajaja **

**gabriela cruz si, es triste la historia de blaine, como tragica mas bien. de hecho mas que algo peor se vienen muchas sorpresas que blaine no se espera.**

**amidela siempre se debe odiar al malo, mendigo smith xD y pues si da mucha tristeza lo de seb y santana**

**cristopher20 aww gracias por felicitarme, jeje ahi se le echan las ganas que se pueden, espero te siga gustando la historia, este capitulo es mas relax pero en el siguiente se viene lo bueno xD**

**Darrinia todos queremos abrazarlo :3 *y otras cosas mas xD* pero eso es cosa de kurt xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Blaine se había quedado dormido mientras todos veian películas después de haber cenado, no es algo que les sorprendiera, pues era lógico que el moreno necesitara descansar después del dia que había tenido. Kurt lo acomodo mejor en el mueble, ya que si lo trataban de llevar a la habitación se despertaría y no querían eso.

- me gusta cuando esta asi… tranquilo – comento sam, viendo con algo de nostalgia al ojimiel.

- siempre has estado a su lado ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa el castaño.

- eso trato, pero ya lo conoces trata de protegernos a todos, a habido ocasiones que ni me entero de sus aventuras hasta que lo veo de regreso lastimado o porque me avisa el tio will…

Kurt veía la mirada de preocupación de rubio, esos dos habían crecido como hermanos supusó.

- sam… ¿no sabes si hay alguna manera de que Blaine deje de ser nightbird?

El rubio lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta, después se quedo pensativo unos minutos, se quedaron en completo silencio, fue roto por el suspiro de sam.

- cuando will y yo nos dimos cuenta que Blaine estaba siendo infeliz por todo esto decidimos investigar si había una forma de deshacer lo que el padre de Blaine había hecho

- ¿y? ¿descubrieron algo?

Sam asintió pero desanimado, volvió su mirada a Blaine, su mejor amigo, su hermano jamás volveria a ser normal, nunca volveria a ser solo un chico común.

- si… de hecho se puede revertir, volverlo normal otra vez

Kurt sintió alegría por un momento pero después se le borro la sonrisa, pues la actitud de sam claramente le decía que algo estaba mal con respecto a eso.

- supongo que hay un pero

- asi es… si se revierte lo que se le hizo… Blaine volveria a tener cáncer

Kurt abrió los ojos abruptamente, no se esperaba escuchar aquello, pensó que Blaine estaba completamente curado de aquella horrible enfermedad.

- no lo entiendo ¿Por qué?

- las células cancerígenas no fueron eliminadas, solo como encapsuladas por darte una expliacion fácil… lo que sea que le puso el sr. Anderson a Blaine solo las escudo, eso fue todo… entonces si le quitamos eso a Blaine seria como quitarle el escucho que tiene contra esas células, volveria a ser normal junto con su enfermedad

La explicación de sam había tocado todo temor dentro del corazón del castaño, no había opciones para Blaine, si dejaba de ser nightbird… moriría. Pero siguiendo siendo nightbird lo hacia tan infeliz. Kurt volvió a sentirse completamente triste por ese chico tan valioso que dormía en aquel sofá. El no merecía tal destino.

- tu lo haces feliz kurt, tal vez tu seas su salvación – le dijo sincero el rubio, kurt se sonrojo pero le sonrio como respuesta.

- creeme, es lo que mas quiero… hacerlo y verlo feliz, solo quiero eso, si no puedo liberarlo de esto al menos quiero que sea soportable para el

**1 semana después**

Blaine estaba preocupado, no se había sabido nada de adam en ese tiempo y sabia que no podía ser nada bueno, seguramente estaba tramando algo grande.

- amor, empiezo a creer que te aburres conmigo – interrumpió sus pensamientos el castaño, el cual lo abrazaba por detrás, se encontraban en casa del ojiazul.

- no, nunca pienses eso… solo, bueno ya sabes vivo con preocupaciones – dijo con una sonrisa, kurt le dio un beso en el cuello.

Blaine siempre se sentía relajado cuando kurt lo abrazaba o comenzaba con sus arrumacos, para muchos eso era empalagoso pero para el era lo máximo, le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con su novio y sentirlo muy cerca de el.

- ya no te estes mortificando con ese delincuente… - dijo kurt sentándose a lado del moreno, esa noche hacia frio asi que aprovechaba para acurrucarse junto a Blaine.

- tu padre se molestara si nos ve asi – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa traviesa, pues kurt estaba sentado en las piernas de Blaine y su cabeza estaba comodamente acostada en el espacio del cuella y hombro del moreno.

- no esta, tuvo que viajar… - dijo quedito y Blaine sonrio, supuso que todo había sido plan con maña, acaricio con ternura la espalda baja del castaño, estaban en un muy comodo silencio, amaba esos momentos, donde solamente estaban ellos dos y podían olvidarse completamente de nightbird, de los peligros, de todo.

Blaine estaba pensando en el tiempo en que no quiso a nadie a su lado y como kurt insistió y ahora estaba asi, felices juntos. El moreno agradecia el que kurt entrara en su vida. De repente sintió unos labios traviesos dándole besos pequeños en su cuello.

- y yo que creía que te habías quedado dormido – dijo divertido el moreno.

- contigo aquí, nunca me quedaría dormido además… - no termino pues había comenzado a besar a Blaine, quien sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió el beso, un beso tierno que de apoco se torno apasionado, necesitado, sus lenguas desataban una guerra en el interior de sus bocas.

Kurt se separo por falta de aire – vamos a mi habitación – dijo kurt, Blaine pudo ver como los ojos de kurt se habían oscurecido, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba sugiriendo.

- ¿estas seguro? – no pudo evitar preguntárselo, no quería apresurar las cosas.

- completamente – fue su respuesta.

Y se dirigieron a la habitación de kurt.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**holaaa, aqui con nuevo cap :D**

**gabriela cruz: siempre lo dejo en lo mas emocionante xD y aqui otra vez :p soy muy mala**

**cristopher20: gracias por tus palabras ^^**

**Darrinia: jajajaja todos somos perver xD**

**AmiDela: jajaja ya se, muerte a adam!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Ambos se encontraban besándose intensamente ya en la comoda cama del castaño, se tocaban mutuamente como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer en la vida. Se amaban, se deseaban…

- Blaine… esta no es tu primera vez ¿verdad? – la pregunta desconcertó al moreno.

- mmm… no – fue la timida respuesta de Blaine, no necesita decir cuando ni con quien, no se tenia que ser muy inteligente para adivinarlo, kurt sabia exactamente quien fue.

El silencio del kurt ante su respuesta lo hizo poner nervioso.

- ¿te molesta? – pregunto un preocupado ojimiel.

El castaño se dio cuenta lo estúpido que estaba siendo ¿Cómo porque pregunto eso? Sonrio sinceramente y acaricio la mejilla de Blaine.

- para nada, yo y mi bocota, perdona si te incomode… solo que bueno, esta si es mi primera vez y supongo, estoy hablando de mas por los nervios

Blaine lo miro con ternura y se acerco a darle un casto beso, el cual kurt profundizo empezando nuevamente con las caricias mutuas, kurt bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de su novio el cual gimio por tal atrevimiento. Blaine comenzó a besar el cuello de kurt con la intensión de marcarlo.

Las sensaciones eran extraordinarias pensaba el castaño, entre los nervios y la emoción estaba completamente extasiado.

La ropa comenzó a estorbarles, kurt estaba completamente rojo cuando empezaron a desnudarse pero Blaine lo relajo con dulces palabras, dándole la confianza para continuar. Ambos se encontraban solamente con sus bóxers puestos, ambos admiraban el cuerpo del otro.

Blaine comenzó a dejar besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo del castaño, este solamente podía gemir…

– mmm… zayn – gimio cuando las manos traviesas del ojimarron tomaron su miembro masturbándolo, el moreno sonrio al escucharlo y entonces metió el miembro de kurt en su boca, tomando completamente por sorpresa al ojiazul.

– aaah blaine… dios! – casi grito el castaño prácticamente muriendo de placer, al ser su primera vez todo era mas intenso.

- m-me corro blaine – y entonces el moreno se detuvo llevando las piernas de liam a sus hombros

– te amo kurt y nunca me cansare de decírtelo y menos de demostrártelo – blaine lo beso, kurt sonreía entre el beso, el moreno comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, no queria lastimarlo… hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que Blaine se moviera, queria que kurt se acostumbrara a la sensación.

- Aaah… muévete blaine, quiero sentirte – y el moreno no lo hizo esperar, penetrándolo profundo y fuerte – aah… mas! – el moreno bajo las piernas de kurt y este las puso alrededor de la cintura del moreno, continuaron hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Con mucho cuidado Blaine salio de kurt y se acosto a su lado atrayéndolo a su pecho, lo abrazo, kurt aun agotado pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- fue perfecto – dijo casi en un susurro.

Blaine le dio un beso en la frente.

- si… lo fue, siempre todo es perfecto contigo kurt – el castaño solo suspiro a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido sobre el pecho de su novio, Blaine aun se mantenía despierto.

Sus pensamientos estaban en todas partes, en su pasado, en su presente, en su futuro. Nunca pensó que volveria a enamorarse, después de la muerte de sebastian se había alejado de todo tipo de relación, tanto por no poner en peligro a nadie mas como por no poder dejar de recordar a su ex novio.

Pero ahora, ahí en sus brazos se encontraba su mas hermosa esperanza, su luz… kurt había llegado de la manera mas inesperada y sorpresiva a su vida, pero aun asi no podía dejar de tener miedo, con otro Smith en los alrededores todo peligraba, y sinceramente… no podría continuar si kurt terminara como sebastian. No, simplemente no podría soportar.

El por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se veía un futuro feliz con kurt como su compañero de vida, se imaginaba viéndolo graduarse, viviendo juntos… casandose. Hasta adoptando, si… le gustaría una vida asi pero…

No sabia si la tendría.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue el ojiazul que al recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior se sonrojo pero estaba demasiado feliz para sentir alguna especie de vergüenza.

Observo el rostro tranquilo de Blaine mientras dormía y sonrio… Blaine siempre le causaba una inmensa ternura, era un chico demasiado noble, era una pena el terrible destino que le toco. Por eso kurt siempre velaría por el. Haría lo que sea por verlo feliz. No importa que.

Blaine comenzó a despertarse, llevándose como primera imagen la cara de su novio observándole con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- buenos días – dijo Blaine.

- muy buenos días – respondió kurt, dándole un beso casto.

Ambos se miraron con amor.

- vamos a desayunar ¿te parece? – pregunto kurt quien se moria de hambre, Blaine asintió y salieron de la cama, claro que kurt batallo un poco ya que sentía incomodidad. El moreno se dio cuenta pero decidió no comentar nada.

Ambos se bañaron y después bajaron a comer pan dulce y café ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio. Platicaban, coqueteaban, reian, eran demasiado felices ese dia hasta que…

El celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar, era sam.

- ¿Qué sucede amigo?

- Blaine… amigo, tienes que tomarte esto con calma

Eso alarmo demasido al moreno.

- ¿Qué pasa sam?

- adam ataco el banco central de NY

Blaine no comprendía el escándalo.

- no es como si debiera sorprendernos…

- lo se pero el verdadero problema es… tu tio estaba ahí Blaine

El moreno sintió un escalofrio, kurt lo miraba sin comprender.

- dime que esta bien

Hubo un silencio hasta que sam suspiro.

- esta grave en el hospital Blaine… y no solo eso Blaine, le dio un mensaje a tu tio

No podía ser… lo que mas temia estaba sucediendo.

- el sabe quien eres Blaine… ya lo sabe

* * *

_**gracias por leer :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**hola! perdon la tardanza... la universidad y el hecho de tener otros fic se complica, asi que de una vez mejor pongo dias seguros, los dias que actualizare el fic son martes y sabados :D**

**DreamerKlainer1: holiii pido disculpas por lo de zayn y liam xD es que tambien escribo fics de ellos dos en una pagina de facebook y a veces estoy tan acostumbrada que me revuelvo .-. como diablos sucedio ni idea u.u y no, sebastian no tiene nada que ver con los malos. saludos a ti tambien :D**

**Klainchel: descuida no la dejare a la mitad, con decirte que planeo segunda temporada :D**

**Cristopher20: si, adam es un troll xD jajaj se aparece cuando nadie lo llama xD**

**Amidela: si, la explicacion esta en el primer review por lo de los nombres xD esos es lo malo de escribir varios fics u.u**

**Darrinia: jajaja las escenas perver siempre gustan xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: ya no esperes mas xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Blaine y kurt entraban donde will se encontraba internado, llegaron a la sala de espera donde vieron a sam.

- dime que esta fuera de peligro por favor - suplico el moreno.

- aun esta grave por las quemaduras pero no corre peligro de muerte - eso tranquilizo un poco a ambos. Esperaron una hora hasta que el doctor les autorizo entrar, sam y kurt decidieron que blaine entrara solo. Will observo a su sobrino y detecto la culpa en su mirada.

- no... blaine, hijo, esto no es tu culpa - le dijo con cariño.

- por supuesto que lo es, esto te lo hizo porque ya sabe quien soy... tu solo fuiste la advertencia - la voz de blaine se quebraba.

- no entiendo como descubrio quien eras... cuando me lo dijo quede impactado, tanto que no supe cuando comenzo ... Blaine observo las vendas en el cuerpo de su tio, todo su brazo izquierdo un poco de su pecho y parte superior derecha de su frente. No paso desapercibido.

- no importa blaine, lo importante es que estoy vivo - le dedico una sonrisa. Blaine sabia que su tio jamas le abandonaria pasara lo que pasara, dijera lo que dijera asi que no tenia caso convencerle de nada. Eran familia. Al poco rato entraron sam y kurt quienes platicaban animadamente, mientras blaine estaba callado y metido en sus pensamientos.

Todo se habia complicado. Como lo supo? En que momento metio la pata? En que momento se descuido? Desde cuando lo sabe? Esas preguntas lo tenian frustrado, fue sacado de su pensamiento cuando sintio a alguien acariciando su cabeza.

- amor, despierta... te has perdido - le sonrio kurt. Blaine lo miro detenidamente... y si la proxima victima es kurt? Y si no tiene la suerte de su tio de salir vivo? No lo soportaria.

De verdad habia sido muy ingenuo al pensar que podria estar feliz y tranquilamente con kurt.

Dio un fuerte y largo suspiro tomando ambas manos ño.

- ven, tenemos que hablar - dijo seriamente y kurt no tenia que ser inteligente para saber de que, asintio.

Ambos salieron a la terraza que tenia , kurt observaba a blaine, quien se veia completamente abatido, el tambien comprendia lo dificil y peligroso que ahora todo se habia vuelto, pero blaine estaba muy equivocado si creia que podra alejarlo. Eso nunca. Mucho menos despues de lo que paso entre ellos la noche anterior. Nunca abandonaria a blaine.

- creo que ya sabes lo que tengo que decirte

- si, lo se y creo que tu ya sabes la respuesta

Ambos se miraron intensamente, ninguno dispuesto a retirar lo dicho.

- kurt, lo prometiste... si te digo que no vengas, no vendras

- lo se, pero tu "no vengas" estas dispuesto a combertirlo en "adios" y por eso no, me niego

- esto no es un juego kurt, mira lo que le hizo a mi tio, bastante tengo con proteger a sam, despues estas tu... no quiero que lastimen a ninguno de los dos... Kurt se acerco y lo abrazo.

- lo se blainey... pero no nos pidas que nos alejemos, sabes bien que no lo haremos, nunca... mejor busquemos la manera de estar a salvo juntos, si?

Blaine se separo y fijamente entonces junto sus labios, un beso lleno de amor pero tambien lleno de temor, una vez separados hablo.

- tu y sam se vendran a mi casa, solo ahi estaremos seguros - sono como una orden, una que kurt no discutio y que seguro sam tampoco lo haria. Pues les guste , corrian peligro.

* * *

5 dias ya habian pasado, ya se habian instalado en casa de blaine y su tio tambien ya se encontraba ahi. Blaine no habia encontrado tranquilidad, adam no se habia dejado ver, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso no podia ser bueno.

- blaine, cariño por favor duerme un poco - ledecia kurt en mientras lo abrazaba por detras, blaine recargo su cabeza en de su novio.

- tengo que estar alerta, tengo un mal presentimiento - eso puso en tension al castaño.

- blaine, kurt vengan rapido, adam esta en television! - grito sam yambos corrieron.

- nightbird quiero que nos veamos en este lugar *indicando en donde estaba que parecia un muelle* esta misma noche... si no vienes pasara algo que supongo te dolera mucho mas que la primera vez Blaine no comprendia a que se referia.

- tengo a alguien muy querido por ti aqui mismo - blaine observo a sam, a su tio y a kurt a su lado, de quien hablaba? - supongo que esta vez... no lo dejaras morir, verdad?

Y entonces mostro a la persona a su lado, sam abrio los ojos impactado dejando salir un pequeño grito, will no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian y kurt no comprendia pero al ver el rostro palido de blaine, como su mano se aferraba al respaldo del sofa y su mirada estana empañada quien era... y blaine se lo confirmo.

- sebastian... Susurro el moreno antes de salir por la puerta, sin mirar atrás…

* * *

**_si, se que probablemente no se lo esperaban xD a mi se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco :p gracias por leer :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cristopher20: no, no sera villano, sebastian es bueno.**

**AmiDela: se explica mas adelante como es que esta vivo. Y si, blaine estara confundido.**

**Darrinia: si habra seblaine, no mucho, pero si habra.**

**Gabriela Cruz: tu siempre te adelantas xD no todo puede ser miel sobre ojuelas, tiene que haber drama**

**Capitulo 13**

Blaine iba lo mas rápido que podía ¿Cómo era posible que sebastian estuviera vivo? Se comprobó que había muerte, bueno… no había cuerpo, se suponía que había quedado bueno… hecho cenizas, pedazos hechos cenizas después de la explosión, se comprobó su ropa y su ADN, esto no tenia nada de sentido.

Pero la realidad era lo que había visto, sebastian estaba vivo a lado de ese idiota, no iba a permitir que se lo quitara nuevamente, no… esta vez salvaría a Sebastián.

Llego al lugar que le había indicado Smith, blaine logro ver claramente a su ex novio quien lo miraba tan lleno de sorpresa como el lo miraba a el, era como si fuese un milagro, el chico que mas había amado, a quien creyo haber perdido años atrás, estaba ahí… mirándolo con los ojos húmedos.

- parece que te sigue importando ¿eh, blaine? – dijo burlón el enemigo.

- mas te vale que lo sueltes! Este asunto es nuestro, el no tiene nada que ver… no seas igual de cobarde que tu hermano! – le grito con rabia, temia por el castaño.

Adam lo miro furioso pero sonrio malicioso – descuida, no tengo pensado matarlo… de hecho, no tengo pensado hacerle nada – dijo soltando al castaño y aventándolo al piso, no podía ayudarse pues estaba atado.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué clase de juego es este? – todo parecía demasiado sospechoso.

- todavía tenemos tiempo para jugar nightbird, ahora… parece mas interesante ver como solucionaras tus problemas – dijo mientras blaine desamarraba al ojiverde, entonces observo como adam miraba un punto en especifico al decir aquellas palabras, volteo y miro a kurt llegando, junto con sam…

Kurt… y Sebastián.

Cuando fijo su vista nuevamente a donde estaba adam, este había desaparecido.

- blaine… oh dios blaine! – dijo Sebastián mientras lo abrazaba, blaine entonces se dio cuenta que en sus brazos estaba el chico que creía muerto, el chico que le dolio tanto perder años atrás, aquel que le enseño lo que era el amor, el que le enseño lo que era ser feliz.

Devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, no supo en que momento comenzó a derramar lagrimas – no puedo creer que estes aquí… - dijo blaine entre sollozos. Sebastián se separo y sin previo aviso lo beso.

Kurt al ver esto desvió la mirada, sam sabia que esto se complicaría bastante, no sabia si sebastian sabia que habían pasado 4 años o… tal vez lo tuvieron inconsciente todo este tiempo. Además, blaine no termino con el por falta de amor, ellos ni siquiera habían roto será que… ¿blaine aun ama a Sebastián? Se le venían muchas complicaciones a su mejor amigo.

Blaine estaba sorprendido por la acción del mas alto pero recordó que kurt estaba presente, asi que se separo lentamente - ¿sucede algo blaine? – pregunto algo confundido el ojiverde.

El moreno no sabia como decirle que ya nada era como antes.

- seb… ¿sabes que dia es hoy?

El castaño lo miro pensativo – emmm… 21 de noviembre del 2010? – y entonces lo supo, sebastian creía que aun era el dia del accidente, el dia en que se supone había muerto. El ojimiel suspiro largo y lento, lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

- seb escuchame… será difícil de entender pero, ese chico que esta alla – señalando con el dedo a kurt – es mi novio…

Sebastian se separo bruscamente - ¿Cómo? ¿me engañaste? Blaine que significa esto!

- no… Sebastián, han pasado 4 años desde aquel dia en que tu y santana estuvieron en peligro, yo, todos te creíamos muerto… hasta hoy – explicó el moreno, sebastian lo miraba sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- quieres decir que… yo estaba en… ¿Cómo es que no se nada?

- no lo se, tal vez estuviste en coma o te tuvieron dormido no lo se… creeme, que esto es tan sorpresivo para mi como para ti, te llore por casi 4 años y ahora estas aquí – Sebastián miro que blaine estaba tan afectado y conmocionado como el y quiso abrazarlo pero después vio a aquel chico que los observaba con mirada triste.

El era el novio de blaine. De su blaine. Y no podía hacer nada…

- creo que debemos irnos de aquí, no vaya a ser que el idiota de adam este tramando algo – interrumpió sam, los 4 regresaron a casa del moreno en un incomodo silencio.

En cuanto llegaron cada uno se disperso, blaine observaba a Sebastián y después a Kurt, no sabia que hacer, nunca se imagino tenerlos a los dos en la misma habitación. Sam miraba la incrucijada en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

- creo que deberías de hablar con kurt… es decir, después de que vio aquel beso, supongo a de estar mal – blaine suspiro.

- lo se pero… no quiero hacer sentir mal a Sebastián y tampoco quiero herir a kurt… estoy tan confundido sam! Nada de esto se suponía que pasaría…

Sam le dio unos golpesitos de apoyo en el hombro – lo se amigo pero… ni modo asi se dio

Blaine asintió y tomo aire, se dirigió a kurt - ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto el moreno, kurt asintió débilmente, el moreno tomo la mano del ojiazul y se dirigieron al cuarto del ojimiel, sam se dio cuenta que sebastian los observaba triste.

Si, esto seria muy difícil para los tres.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, blaine abrazo a kurt – lamento que hayas visto ese beso – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, el castaño se sorprendió por la disculpa y correspondió el abrazo.

- no tienes porque disculparte… lo entiendo, ustedes dos no se separaron porque ya no se amaran sino por otras circunstancias yo… si tu quieres volver con el, no me opondré…

Blaine se separo de el mirándolo a los ojos – lo que yo siento por el… siempre será algo fuerte y único kurt pero… lo que siento por ti también lo es, tu eres mi presente – le dijo serio.

- pero a el también lo amas… ¿o no? Dime blaine, dime que no sentiste nada con ese beso, al volverlo a ver… dime que lo que sientes por mi es mas fuerte – le dijo con los ojos humedecidos, esperando una respuesta.

**_Que sabia, no iba a llegar._**

**_'¿QUE CREEN QUE SUCEDA? :O GRACIAS POR LEER :3_**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola! repito, no abandono la historia solo tardare en subir xD pero aqui sigue :p**

**Gabriela Cruz: yes es klaine, y mira no deberia pero te adelantare que blaine aclarara sus sentimientos en los prox capitulos, solo piensa, es normal que este todo loco es decir, el que fue su primer amor que creyo muerto resulta que esta vivo, mas la culpa que siempre tuvo por su "muerte" todo lo confunde.**

**Cristopher20: jajaja no creo :p**

**Darrinia: exacto! esta demasiado confundido, MUY CONFUNDIDO**

**Capitulo 14**

Kurt se encontraba tomando el aire después de esa nada comoda platica con blaine, lo había dejado en su habitación, estaba claro que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, sabia que lo que le estaba sucediendo no era nada sencillo.

- kurt ¿verdad?

El nombrado volteo y se topo con el ex novio de blaine, este no lo miraba con coraje o celos, asi que el le devolvió también una mirada tranquila.

- asi es, me imagino lo impactante que ha de ser todo esto para ti – comento el castaño.

Sebastian asintió – no es fácil enterarte que estuviste perdido durante 4 años… es extraño, para mi es como si solo hubiese pasado un dia, es claro que no es asi – la mirada triste de Sebastián conmovió al ojiazul, suponía que se refería a el y blaine.

- lamento todo esto… yo se la historia de ustedes y creeme, lo que menos queria era interponerme

El mas alto negó con la cebeza – no tienes porque disculparte, me imagino lo devastado que debió estar blaine, aun no se que paso con santana pero… supongo que algo no muy bueno, asi que me imagino lo doloroso que ha de haber sido todo para el, y el que tu lo hayas hecho sonreir nuevamente es suficiente para agradecerte – toda la escena era definitivamente inesperada, ambos hablaban como si fuesen amigos. Después se hundieron en un extraño silencio.

- el aun te ama… - rompió el silencio el castaño, mirando a la nada, con la mirada perdida.

Sebastián no supo que responder, el no estaba seguro de nada, tampoco conocía la historia de ellos, asi que mejor se mantenía callado.

- y si al final se decide por ti, quiero que sepas que no me voy a interponer…

- no entiendo porque me dices esto, el ahora esta contigo y vi la manera en que te mira, te ama kurt y yo… yo soy su pasado, me guste o no asi es, tu eres su presente – decía firme el ojiverde, el castaño se le quedo mirando, vaya que esto parecía sacado de una telenovela, ambos deseaban la felicidad de blaine, no importa con quien se quedara al final.

Ambos no lo sabían, pero estaba siendo escuchados por sam, quien suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amigo, el cual se encontraba acostado boca arriba mirando al techo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- espero pronto te aclares porque alla afuera hay dos chicos que te aman y solo quieren que seas feliz sin importar con quien, ha sido la conversación mas conmovedora y masoquista que he escuchado – decía serio el rubio.

- mas bien espiado – corrigio el ojimiel sentándose – no se que hacer sam, estaba seguro de mi amor por kurt, se que lo amo pero en cuanto pienso en que lastimare a Sebastián mi seguridad se desvanece, lo mismo a la inversa… ahora me pregunto si en algún momento deje de amar a Sebastián o solo… me acostumbre a su ausencia – las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

- no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos – dijo frustrado, sam se apresuro y lo abrazó, sabia que no era nada fácil para el pelinegro, siempre había sido de los que piensa primero en los demás y hasta al ultimo en el pero… ahora tenia que ser un poco egoísta.

Blaine tomo aire y miro a sam – y si mejor no elijo a ninguno… que busquen a alguien que no los lastime y no los ponga en peligro – sam lo miro mal y rodo los ojos.

- no seas cobarde blaine, mejor tomate un tiempo, diles que necesitas un tiempo para escuchar a tu corazón, por mas de película de Disney que suene, es lo que necesitas

- no quiero tener que escoger, no quiero tener que dejar a uno… maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo esta de cabeza? Odio todo esto! – grito frustrado el pelinegro.

Sam se acerco - ¿preferirías que sebastian estuviera muerto?

- por supuesto que no! Me alegra tanto que este vivo…

- ¿preferirías no haber conocido a kurt?

- claro que no, si hay algo que agradezco en esta vida es haberlo conocido…

El rubio salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia sebastian y kurt.

- creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos un buen rato solo… en serio que, no necesita

Los otros dos asintieron, kurt se fue a su casa, sam también, Sebastián se fue a una habitación del gran departamento de blaine que le fue otorgada por el tio will.

- me alegra mucho que estes vivo

- gracias señor will

- mi sobrino… sufrió mucho cuando creimos tu muerte, nunca lo ve tan devastado, y eso que ya había pasado por cosas duras

El castaño asintió, el había estado ahí en esas ocasiones – aunque ahora me imagino que todo se ha vuelto a complicar, ya no son solo ustedes dos, kurt también ha sido un gran apoyo para el

- creeme no tengo pensado interponerme – afirmo sebastian.

- lo se, te conozco pero aquí no son ni tu ni kurt los que deciden… es blaine quien debe hacerlo

- ambos sabemos que blaine es la amabilidad personificada, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo

Will asintió – esperemos esta vez si pueda… compermiso que pases buenas noches – y salio, el castaño trato de dormir pero vio que ya eran las 3:20 am y aun estaba despierto asi que decidió salir a la terraza, donde se topo con blaine.

- perdón, no pensé que estuviera nadie aquí – se diculpo el castaño. Blaine frunció el ceño.

- ¿ahora soy nadie, eh?

Sebastian sonrio – es que eres tan enano… - ambos rieron, siempre se molestaban, incluso cuando dejaron de ser solamente amigos.

- siempre te burlas de mi estatura – se quejo blaine haciendo un puchero.

- si pero sabes que es porque me parece adorable – fue la respuesta sincera del castaño, blaine se sonrojo, ambos habían tenido una conversación parecida años atrás… cuando se confesaron sus sentimientos.

Blaine miro al cielo evitando la mirada de sebastian, este lo imito.

- quien iba a decir que… pasaría todo esto – comento el mas alto.

- yo solo quisiera tener una vida normal…o al menos, haber podido evitar lo que paso ese dia

Sebastian volteo y tomo el rostro de blaine con sus manos para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- deja de culparte, nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya… hiciste lo que pudiste, actuaste como debías y… quiero que te quede claro que no importa lo que pase, no te odiare ni mucho menos dejare de amarte ¿ok?

Blaine lo miro impactado por esas palabras, el castaño se alejo y quiso retirarse, sin embargo un impulso se apodero del pelinegro, deteniendo a sebastian y besándolo al instante, sin pensar en nada mas.

_Necesitaba saber… ¿aun amaba a Sebastián?_

**_gracias por leer :3 no desesperen, por cierto, estamos a 6 capitulos de terminar :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola! se que me tarde, lo siento u.u pero aqui esta el capitulo :3**

**CereceresDany: me alegra saber que te gusto :3 llegaste justo para los capitulos finales :D**

**Darrinia: te comprendo, yo amo seblaine *-* a veces hasta senti que la amaba mas que klaine :o**

**Gabriela Cruz: no, blaine no es capaz de abandonar a kurt y en los prox caps lo veras ^^**

**Cecile78: aun esta confundido... no ha escogido a nadie aun.**

**Capitulo 15**

Sebastian había correspondido el beso inmediatamente, intensifico el beso, ambos estaban perdidos en el otro, alguna vez fueron todo para el otro, el primer amor de ambos, la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron. El castaño quería saber que había significado ese beso, no quería ilusionarse.

Blaine suspiro – yo… necesitaba esto, aun estoy tan confundido, a penas el dia de ayer te creía muerto y ahora estas aquí, es como un sueño – explicaba el moreno.

Sebastián sonrio – se que no es fácil, porque tu has seguido adelante, estas enamorado de alguien mas… pero blaine, esto no es un sueño, aquí estoy, soy real – dijo acariciando el rostro del mas bajo, blaine sonrio y tomo las manos del ojiverde.

- lo se, pero… ni yo mismo se lo que siento en este momento ¿te quiero? Si, demasiado ¿te amo? No lo se, porque ahora kurt esta en mi vida y el es… demasiado importante, no quiero lastimarlos, no quiero que sufran, yo solo… tal vez, estarían mejor si se olvidaran de mi

Sebastián bufo molesto – blaine Anderson ¿Cuándo vas a entender que eres demasiado valioso? Blaine, ninguno ni yo ni kurt, seguramente ni sam estaríamos mejor al olvidarte, y claramente jamás nos olvidaríamos de ti! Mira, se que nada de lo que esta pasando es justo, ni fácil mucho menos bonito pero… todos queremos para ti lo que tu quieres para nosotros, felicidad. Asi que no importa a quien elijas al final, seguiremos a tu lado aunque sea como amigos – a blaine le alegraba escuchar esas palabras aunque todavía se sintiera inseguro con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ambos se fueron a dormir y blaine seguía pensando en todo lo hablado con Sebastián y también en el beso, estaba seguro que a tanto a kurt como a sebastian los queria con toda el alma, pero solo a uno podía amar pero ¿Cómo estar seguro? A ambos los queria ver bien, felices, seguros ¿Cómo diferenciar el querer del amar?

El dia siguiente llego y salio a primera hora, decidió buscar a kurt, ahora que adam sabia quien era sabria lo que había entre kurt y el, no podía dejarlo solo, no podía arriesgarlo, llego a su casa y toco la puerta una y otra vez, pero kurt no salía. Le marco a sam.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo?

- ¿kurt esta contigo?

- no, no le he visto desde ayer

Blaine comenzó a sentirse desesperado, sabia que posiblemente kurt podría estar en cualquier lugar con alguna amiga o simplemente solo pero el miedo ahí estaba, presente. Colgó el celular y justo cuando iba a irse…

- ¿blaine? – pregunto la voz que tanto adoraba detrás de el.

- dios kurt! Me había asustado – dijo mientras lo abrazaba, kurt no entendía muy bien la reacción del ojimiel pero correspondió el abrazo.

- pensé que te había sucedido algo

El castaño negó – para nada, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar – le contesto el mientras se separaban, blaine lo miro unos instantes, no estaba seguro pero podría creer que kurt había estado llorando.

- ¿sucede algo kurt? Mira si es por todo lo que esta sucediendo…

- es solo que… anoche estuve pensando en si, tu al final te das cuenta que amas a Sebastián yo lo aceptare pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste al pensar que te perderé… perdón, se que es algo egoísta pero…

Blaine lo abrazo fuertemente, dándole un beso en la frente – no es egoísta, para nada… dios kurt, no sabes como quisiera evitarte todo esto – le decía acariciándole la espalda.

- no es tu culpa, todo esto paso asi de repente… pero, no puedo evitar pensar en que todo iba tan perfecto entre nosotros y ahora, no sabemos si tendremos un futuro juntos – ambos seguían abrazados, blaine adoraba a ese chico en sus brazos, el lo había salvado de la soledad en la que el mismo se había metido.

- pero que conmovedora escena – blaine reconoció la voz de inmediato, se separo de kurt y lo pus detrás de el, esto no podía ser nada bueno,

_Tenia un mal presentimiento._

**_gracias por leer :D les recuerdo que son los ultimos capitulos ^^_**


	16. Chapter 16

**perdon por haberme retrasado tanto u.u pero es que entre los otros fics, los examenes universitarios y otras cosas no habia podido escribir :o pero aqui esta de regreso :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: no puedo decir nada xD**

**Darrinia: tenemos la misma debilidad, amo seblaine, amo a sebastian xD es inevitable**

**Guest: jajajaja no se xD no puedo adelantar nada**

**Cereceres: porque soy muy mala xD**

Capitulo 16

Blaine temia por kurt, estaba completamente expuesto, no traia el traje, estaba en medio de la calle, cualquier persona podria verlo... pero con tal se defender a kurt no le importaría que todos se enteraran de su identidad.

- por fin me cobrare lo que le hiciste a mi hermano - dijo con un sonrisa llena de malicia. Empezó a acercarse a ellos en paso lento, blaine sabia que algo planeaba o mejor dicho, ya tenia planeado.

Blaine seguía teniendo el mal presentimiento, temia no poder proteger a kurt, vio que cada vez se acercaba mas adam a ellos, entonces ataco con una especia de cuchilla saliendo de su brazo, pero blaine lo esquivo llevando a kurt en sus brazos.

- ve a la casa y enciérrate, llama a sam – le dijo a kurt ya que se encontraban mas cerca de la casa, kurt asintió y empezó a correr directo a su casa pero entonces adam dio un gran salto para tratar de llegar hacia el.

Blaine dio una vuelta para tratar de alcanzarlo y entonces sintió un gran dolor en la parte izquierda de su cintura, cayo de rodillas, kurt volteo y miro a blaine en el suelo sangrando de alguna parte del estomago, adam había tendido una trampa, distrajo a blaine para que diera la espalda al arma que estaba atrás, un lanza flechas, una de ellas había atravesado al moreno.

- blaine! – grito kurt tratando de llegar a el pero adam se interpuso – oh no muñequito, tengo otros planes contigo.

Blaine levanto la mirada al escuchar las palabras maliciosas del británico, subió la mirada evitando el dolor y vio como adam se llevaba a kurt inconsciente – kurt no… - y después cayo al piso perdiendo el conocimiento.

La flecha tenia veneno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaine despertó alterado, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la calle, sino en su habitación, tuvo la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla pero entonces se obsevo el cuerpo y ahí estaba… su herida vendada, salió de su habitación y sam estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde esta kurt? – pregunto preocupado, sam miro a will y después volteo a ver a blaine, entonces el moreno supo que efectivamente, adam se lo había llevado.

- hemos estado rastreando el paradero de kurt o adam pero es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra… - le aviso su tio will.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, eso definitivamente no podía estar pasando, no debía estar pasando, sam se acerco a blaine pero este se alejo.

- esto es mi culpa, nunca debi meterlo en esto, nunca debi haberlo permitido! –se reprochaba el ojimiel.

Sam negó – basta de eso, ambos sabemos que fue inevitable, ustedes se aman blaine! El destino quiso esto, deja de reprocharte, vas a ver como rescataremos a kurt, solo no pierdas la cabeza amigo – dijo apoyándolo, blaine lo miro y lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

- no quiero perderlo sam…lo amo demasiado, no puedo perderlo, no puedo dejar que muera…

- y no lo hara, tu lo salvaras, siempre lo haces… tu eres nightbird, todo saldrá bien – blaine sonrio, siempre agradecería a la vida por haberle puesto un mejor amigo como sam a su lado.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que… kurt desapareció?

- casi dos días – respondió will, blaine solo se preocupo mas, aunque sabia que adam no lo mataria, no aun, queria hacerlo sufrir con el secuestro del castaño y quien sabe que mas estuviera planeando.

Entonces el celular de blaine comenzó a sonar, el moreno lo vio "kurt" contesto de inmediato, por supuesto sabia que no seria la voz de kurt la que escucharía.

- ¿desesperado por ver a tu querido kurt? ¿eh nightbird?

Blaine se enfureció al escuchar el tono de burla del británico.

- dime donde esta adam!

El británico se rio – para eso te llame, tranquilo… aun sigue en una pieza, si quieres que eso no cambie llega al mismo muelle donde encontraste a su querido sebastian hace días… rápido porque, todo tiene su tiempo… - y colgó.

Blaine se altero "todo tiene su tiempo" es la misma frase que utilizo el otro desgraciado cuando paso lo de sebastian y santana…

- no… - se imagino lo que adam estaba planeando y salio rápidamente de ahí, sin darle explicaciones ni a sam ni a will.

Necesitaba llegar a tiempo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿que les parecio? ¿quien adivina que planeo adam? gracias por leer :3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien, aqui esta el ante penultimo cap, el siguiente es el ultimo y pues obvio sigue despues el final xD espero les haya guste :D**

**guest: que bueno que te haya gustado, haber q te parece este cap**

**Cristopher20: aqui sabras donde esta sebastian :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: como eres xD jajaja pss sebastian sale aqui pero algo me dice que te agradara el final de este capitulo xD**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

Blaine iba lo mas rapido que el cuerpo le dejaba, no podía quitarse ese miedo del pecho, sabia a que se refería adam, lo sabia. ¿Qué haría? No queria estar en la misma situación que años atrás, no queria sentir esa angustia nuevamente pero, sobretodo… no queria tener que tomar una decisión.

Llego al lugar donde lo cito adam y escucho su risa, solamente pudo mirarlo con odio y desprecio, este lo observaba con una sonrisa sínica y divertida - ¿Dónde están? Dimelo! – adam sonrio maliciosamente.

- veo que entiendes esto… siempre tan listo nightbird – dijo indicándole a blaine que pasara a aquel lugar abandonado en la orilla del mueble, una bodega parecía, demasiado descuidada ya… entro lentamente y los vio, kurt y sebastian. Ambos amarrados a diferentes postes, en dos distintas orillas, miro para arriba y se dio cuenta que ese lugar no tardaría en desmoronarse.

Ambos miraron a blaine y kurt grito de aquí – tonto! Para que viniste! Todo esto debe ser una trampa! – le grito el ojiazul.

- vete blaine, esto es lo mismo que hace años! – le grito el ojiverde, blaine estaba completamente congelado, no podía estar sucediendo esto, no otra vez.

- ¿Qué haras blaine? Eres fuerte y rápido, pero no lo suficiente para detener todos esos escombros y rescatarlos a ambos… tendras que elegir, deberías agradecerme, dejare vivir a quien mas amas de los dos – blaine lo miro con odio.

Nunca en su vida había odiado tanto a alguien, bueno si… al hermano de ese infeliz, pero no pensó que volveria a sentir tal odio en su vida. Miro a esas dos personas que estaban frente a el, tenia que elegir, nuevamente tenia que hacerlo… pero no queria, no queria perder a ninguno. Ellos dos eran demasiado importantes además, ellos no tendrían porque pasar por aquello. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si los hubiera alejado cuando debió, en cuanto se convirtió en nightbird debió haber dejado a sebastian y nunca debío haber dejado que kurt se acercara, todo era su culpa. Cerro ambas manos en puños, estaba furioso y desesperado ¿que hacer? Por mas que analizara la situación no había manera de salvarlos a ambos.

- te tengo malas noticias… esto no soportara mucho asi que te recomiendo que te apures además, tu y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar – dijo en tono amenazante, blaine sabia que el plan de adam era que dos murieran y uno solo se salvara… ese uno seria kurt o sebastian.

- salvaras a quien fue tu primer amor? Aquel que te enseño a amar, que se sacrifico para salvar a su amiga, aquel que a pesar de todo siguió a tu lado… o salvaras al chico que te saco de tu tristeza y soledad? Que no le importo arriesgares cuando supo quien eras…mmm la decisión si que es difícil ¿eh nightbird… o mejor dicho, blaine?

Blaine temblaba pero ahora de terror, ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿realmente escogería a uno y dejaría morir al otro? No, no podía. Pero tampoco podía dejarlos morir a los dos. Pensó y recordó a cada uno, sus sentimientos…Tomo su decisión,

De repente se escucho un gran estruendo y vio a adam salir volando, golpeándose contra la pared, blaine volteo a ver, sonriendo al instante.

- tu salva a kurt, yo me encargo de sebastian – le decía sam, había utilizado una de sus armas para dañar a adam, blaine corrió hacia kurt, este lo miraba preocupado.

Observo que sam salía con sebastian y sonrió, eso lo tranquilizaba ahora solo debía encargarse de kurt, estuvo a punto de terminar de desatarlo cuando recibió un golpe, haciéndolo retroceder.

- blaine! – grito kurt al ver al moreno en el suelo, se sobo el estomago pero se puso rápidamente de pie.

- eres un cobarde Anderson! Viniste con ayuda – le grito furioso el ingles limpiándose la sangre de la frente por haberse pegado cuando fue atacado.

Blaine escupió sangre también – si nos vamos a cobardes… - entonces adam volvió a atacar pero blaine pudo esquivarlo, había llegado el momento, era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, kurt intentaba desatarse pero aun estaban demasiado apretadas, supuso que habían sido echas especialmente para que solo blaine pudiera desatarlas.

- te odio! Asesinaste a mi hermano! – le grito adam quien ya se encontraba bastante herido.

Blaine esta exhausto pero aun tenia que sacar fuerza, tenia que vencerlo lo mas pronto posible – tu hermano era cruel, era mi enemigo porque el asi lo quiso… no me vengas con una venganza sobre algo que el mismo empezó! – le grito, este furioso se avalanzo contra el, blaine estaba dispuesto a recibirlo pero en ese momento unos escombros del techo calleron encima de adam, dejándolo atrapado y muy herido.

- maldito… nightbird – decía débil el hombre, blaine solo lo miro con lastima.

- esto no tenia porque acabar asi… - dijo pero entonces vio como los escombros que estaban encima de kurt comenzaban a cuartearce, eso no era bueno, fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su lado, el castaño observo venirse el techo abajo, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, nunca llego, se sintió libre, al parecer se habían desatado las sogas o mejor dicho, roto por la fuerza que se empleo en las paredes, levanto la mirada y su rostro reflejo pánico.

- blaine…

El moreno se encontraba sosteniendo aquellos escombros, eran demasiado pesados y kurt lo podía ver, blaine apenas y podía, sangraba de las heridas ocasionadas por adam, estaba débil, no lo soportaría mucho tiempo.

- vete kurt – le ordeno pero el castaño negó con la cabeza.

- no me ire sin ti – dijo determinante.

Blaine sonrio triste – no creo… que eso sea posible… por favor vete, por favor salvate – le suplico, el castaño negó y se abrazo a el, había decidido, si blaine iba a morir el moriría con el,

- tu… tu fuiste mi decisión kurt – le confeso, kurt lo miro asombrado entendiendo a lo que se refería.

_Blaine había decidido salvarlo…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, hasta aqui, gracias por leer :D**

**ya solo queda el final y el epilogo ^^**


End file.
